Ninja Storm: Season of Love Series
by Dcm3387
Summary: Chap 10: Cam, Tori and Blake are tying up last minute problems. Kayla and Hunter are enjoying each others time after the recent event. Kain has be taken back to Thunder Academy! R
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

A/N: Welcome to my second fic I am currently writing. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: All Power Rangers and anything related to it, belongs to Disney/Saban/ABC Kids or whoever they are currently under. Any character that are made up belong to me.   
  
Summery: Many months have past since the defeat of Lothor and the lost of ranger powers. With no evil threatening the earth, the rangers have nothing to worry about. Well almost nothing. Each ranger is dealing with a certain thing called love. If they thought battling Lothor was something, then they have no idea what is in store for them. Hunter/OC, Dustin/Marah, Blake/Tori, Cam/?, Shane/?.   
  
Note: This story mostly focuses around Hunter and his relationship but of course I will not exclude the other rangers!!  
  
Episode 1  
  
Reunion  
  
It was a sunny day at the Thunder Academy and Hunter was walking through the courtyard, observing the students that were training. He has been the head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy for the last few months or so. With Lothor gone, he has been focusing his time to help students out. The academy is far away from Blue Bay Harbor so Hunter rarely visited his friends anymore. He would sometime stop and think about all the good times they had. Dustin, Shane and Tori. They were all great friends. He even missed working at Storm Chargers but he had duties to full fill and with Blake gone, touring the country for Factory Blue, the students have been looking up to him. Hunter continued to walk in till a student walked up to him.   
  
"This came for you." The student spoke, holding out a letter. Hunter extended his hand and took the paper. He nodded and the student walked off. He ripped open the top part and read the letter carefully  
  
Dear Bro,   
  
Its been a while since I last wrote. Who would have thought that touring with Factory Blue would take so much dedication. I hope the academy is running smoothly and the kids are all listening to you. I received a letter from Tori. She told me to pass her regards to you. They all miss you, ya know. Why don't you take a break and visit them? I do the same but I'm across the country, you know how it is. Well I have to wrap this up, I have a race in like 10 minutes. Hope to hear from you.  
  
Blake.  
  
Hunter cracked a smile and folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He stared out into the pond that was stationed in the middle of the courtyard. He's right. I should visit them." He spoke to himself, "It's been far to long, but I can't. Not now. Not for a while." He frowned. He turned and headed back down the path and entered the academy. He walked down the long wooden hall all the way to the end and turned the corner to a room that station a desk and a chair. In the corner was a bed and a huge window, with a view of a waterfall. The waterfall that flows to the pond he was just at. He sat down at his desk and spun around on the chair. The chair slowly stopped in front of his desk. Hunter looked down and noticed the picture he had on it. The picture was of him and the gang at Ninja Ops, all posing for the camera. It was two days after their graduation that it was taken, right before Blake left. Hunter couldn't help but chuckle, remembering how Dustin dropped the camera on the first attempt to take the picture, then held it upside the second. Finally, Cam just used an automated camera to do it for him. At that point he started to laugh out loud. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see everyone. Everything just reminded him of them or the city.   
  
"Leanne!" He screamed out loud. The beautiful brown hair girl slowly walked in.  
  
"You called?" She asked. Hunter started recall the time when he ran into her the first day as the Head Teacher. He asked her, or more like begged her to stay and be a teacher. She was a good friend of his and she couldn't say no.   
  
He walked over to her and grabbed her hands and held it, "I'm leaving you in charge of the academy while I'm away." He told her. She was a bit confused, she stared in to his eyes  
  
She started to speak, "What do you mean?"  
  
He let go and headed for the door, but he turned around and replied, "I'm going on a little vacation for a while"   
  
"Where to?" She asked.  
  
Hunter smiled, "Back home." He responded, and bolted out the door. He ran through the halls and out the door and back through the courtyard. He exits the academy portal and found himself in the woods. He walked down the path to the streets where his trusty crimson beat up car was parked. He hopped in and started the engine and sped off down the road towards Blue Bay Harbor. A few hours passed, and he entered the familiar city. Nothing has changed for the last few months and he felt good coming back. He started to drive towards the Wind Academy. He parked his car in front of the woods and looked around. No one was in sight, so he headed in. He followed a trail that lead to the waterfall. He entered in and appear in the Wind Academy's courtyard. Ninja students where everywhere, training hard. Hunter walked forward, everyone stopped and turned to him. He kept on walking, ignoring all the stared faces. He made quite a name for himself at this academy and everyone had such high respect for him and the other rangers for risking their lives to save them from Lothor. This was Hunter's first time in a long time being back here and everyone was a little surprised by his sudden appearance. Hunter made his way to the latch, that lead down the Ninja Ops. He opened it up and quickly walked down the stairs where he found Cam at his terminal typing things up. Hunter snuck behind him and leaned over his shoulder, to watch what he was doing.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Hunter spoke up.   
  
Cam shook his head, "Just testing out the-" He started to say before he realized who it was. He quickly turned the chair around, "Hunter!?" Hunter chuckled as he stood up, "What are you doing here!?" He gave him a high five.  
  
"It's been far to long." Hunter replied.   
  
Cam nodded, "Indeed it has. How's the academy? Do the rest know you're here? How long you staying?" He was throwing millions of questions out. Hunter gave a light laugh.  
  
"Whoa man, slow down. One at a time." Hunter replied, "I left Leann in charge. I'm thinking of taking a vacation from the whole head master thing. Maybe just till the end of summer." He explained.  
  
Cam smirk, "Head Masters don't take vacation." He told him.  
  
Hunter shrugged, "Now they do." He then looked around the room, "Where are the others?" He asked.   
  
Cam sat down in his chair, "Storm Chargers. Dustin's working. Tori and Shane are probably just pestering him." He informed him.  
  
"I'd like to find them. Wanna come?" He looked down Cam.  
  
He nodded his head in dismay, "Can't. Got stuff to do here, but we should catch up sometime." Hunter nodded in agreement. He started to walk to the stairs as he saw Sensei come down.   
  
Hunter bowed to him, "Sensei." He spoke.  
  
Sensei smiled, signaling him to stand back up, "It has been a long time Hunter."   
  
"Yeah. I'm going to hang around here for a while if that is okay with you." He asked.  
  
"And who is running the Thunder Academy?"   
  
"Leann. She's a good teacher. I trust her." Hunter bit his lips, afraid that Sensei wouldn't allow such a thing.   
  
Sensei thought for a sec then nodded, "Yes, as do I. You are always welcome here." Hunter face gleamed with joy as he bowed and ran up the stairs. He went through the courtyard where he bumped into Marah.   
  
She turned to him and waved, "Hunter? Is that you!?" She came up to him.  
  
Hunter smiled, "Marah. Still training hard?" He asked.  
  
She nodded her head happily, "Yup! Dustin is so great at teaching." She said, letting her mind wonder off to think about how great Dustin was. Hunter snapped his finger in front of her face, bringing her back to reality, "Oh, sorry!" She laughed, "It's good to see you. You going to find the others?"   
  
Hunter chuckled, "Hope so. I'll catch you later." He said as he exited the academy. He got into his car and began to drive through the city to Storm Chargers. He parked his car and got out, looking at the same old shop he left months ago. Nothing has changed. The door jingled as he entered in and he saw a crowd of customers everywhere. He turned his head and spotted Dustin working at the registers. There was a long line in front of him so Hunter decided to get in it.   
  
"Thank you for shopping at Storm Chargers. Have a nice day." Dustin said his usual to the customers. The customers left one by one and Hunter was up next. Dustin was looking down at his register, counting the money.  
  
He spoke while counting, Not bothering to look up, "Can I help you?"  
  
Hunter took a deep breath and spoke in a deep tone, "Yes, I would like to buy a cheeseburger, well done, fries and a coke." He tried to resist from laughing.   
  
Dustin put the money down, "Look, this isn't-" He started to say as he looked up, "Hunter!?"   
  
Hunter started laughing as he gave the goof ball a high five and a friendly pat on the back. Dustin quickly ran around the corner, happy to see his friend.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.  
  
Hunter smiled, brushing his hand through his head, "How many people are going to ask this?" He laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin was bit lost.  
  
Hunter shrugged, "Never mine. I saw Cam and Marah earlier."   
  
Dustin turned his neck to the back, "Shane, Tori, Kelly! Come here quick!"  
  
"Dustin..if you knocked over the bikes again..I'm going to.." Kelly spoke as she appeared from the back door. She quickly noticed Hunter and smiled, "Hey! It's Hunter!" Tori and Shane's head quickly popped from the back room. They came out the moment they heard Hunter's name. Tori's face lit up as she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
She whispered in his ear, "I missed you!"   
  
Hunter chuckled as he broke off the hug, "Same here." He then turned to his other good friend Shane and gave him a high five.  
  
Dustin was stoked, "This is awesome. Now I have someone to talk about Motocross and will actually get me!" He exclaimed.   
  
Tori sighed, smacking her forehead, "Dustin.." She groaned. She then looked back at Hunter, "Any word from Blake? Will he be coming back?" She asked.  
  
Hunter shrugged, "I don't know anymore then you do." He replied.  
  
Tori bit her lips, "Oh, that's okay. Same here." She said, folding her hands together.  
  
Dustin sat up on the counter, Kelly was glaring at him but he shrugged her off, "So, Hunter? Where you staying?" He asked.  
  
Hunter raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?"   
  
Dustin scratched his head, "I'm dying to find an apartment but no one wants to room with me. Maybe you could?"   
  
Hunter thought for a sec, "Did you find an apartment already?" Dustin nodded, "Sure, why not." Hunter smiled.  
  
"Your going to need a job to support it." Kelly grinned.   
  
Hunter laughed, "Kelly, may I have a job please?" He asked, giving her a puppy dog face.  
  
Kelly covered her face, trying not to laugh, "Yes Hunter! Just stop doing that."  
  
Shane picked up his skateboard "Well if you don't mind guys, I'm going to hit the park Promise a few buds I have a session with them. Good seeing you Hunter." Hunter waved and then turned to the remaining three.  
  
Tori stuck her hands on her hips, "You know, an apartment doesn't sound so great.." She admitted.  
  
Dustin looked at her, "Then where we suppose to go?"  
  
Tori thought for a sec, then smiled, "My uncle has this cool house that he rented in the city! He doesn't use it anymore. It was just for when he visited during the summer. I'm sure I can convince him to let you guys rent it out. It'll save you the money to not buy all the furniture.   
  
Dustin snapped his finger, "Dude, good idea! Thanks Tor!" He exclaimed.  
  
Tori smiled, "No problem. I'll show you the place tomorrow. Meanwhile, Let Hunter stay at your house for the night."   
  
Hunter looked over at Dustin who nodded. He jumped off the counter and turned to Kelly, "Am I off work now?" He asked.   
  
Kelly looked over at the clock and then sighed,"Go home Dustin. I'll take it from here."   
  
"Sweet thanks." Dustin replied and pushed Hunter out the door, "Let's go home." They walked through the parking lot and got into Hunter's car.  
  
Dustin looked around inside, "Sweet wheels. When did you get a car?"   
  
Hunter shrugged, "Its old. Had it for a while." He replied as he started it up. They started to drive through the city, Dustin looking out the window at all the shops, seeing if there is anything knew he hasn't seen yet.  
  
"So, my cousin is coming into town." He spoke, looking back at him.  
  
"Oh really?" Hunter responded, "I didn't know you had a cousin. What's her name?" He asked.  
  
Dustin looked back out the window as Hunter turned on his street, "Kalya."  
  
Hunter grinned, "That's a nice name. She sounds cool already."  
  
Dustin rolled his eyes, "Pu-lease. She doesn't know about the whole ninja thing or martial arts so let's not let her know..." Dustin told him. Hunter nodded as he pulled up to Dustin's house. He exited the vehicle and turned to the one story blue house in front of him. He followed Dustin to the steps and inside where they were greeted my Dustin's mom.  
  
"Hello Dustin. Who's your friend?" Ms. Brooks looked at Hunter.  
  
Dustin put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, "This is Hunter. The kid I was telling you about. The one that left a few months ago. He's back." Dustin exclaimed, "He's going to stay for the night if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course!" Ms Brooks replied happily, "Have you found a new place Hunter?"  
  
Hunter stuck his hand in his pocket and bit his lips, "Well.." He began to say, "Tori has this uncle that might let us rent his little house he owned." He replied.  
  
"And I'm going to move in with him! Cause Hunter can't be all alone." Dustin chuckled.  
  
"All right, you did want to be more independent, but your coming right home if your grades are poor." She told him sternly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Dustin replied and waved Hunter to follow him up the stairs. They entered Dustin's room where a bunk bed was stationed in the corner. The room was full of Motocross Posters and tools.   
  
"Nice room." Hunter said, exploring the room.  
  
"Yup, make yourself at home." Dustin smiled cheerfully. Meanwhile Tori was walking through down the empty beach. The waves were crashing softly and the wind was blowing lightly in her face. She continued walking, looking out into the vast ocean. She stopped and turned to it. She pulled out a white envelope which was from Blake. She got it a couple of days ago but never really had the chance to open it. Every time he mails her, she would miss him more. Sometimes Tori wondered if she should have ever told him how she felt or if he ever felt the same way. She tore open the letter and read it carefully, like every letter she had done.  
  
Dear Tor  
  
This is probably the second letter you got in a week. Hope you don't nind . I'm trucking half way across the country as usual. Meeting new and wonderful people. This whole motocross thing rocks ya know? Anyway, I was thinking about the time before I left for this whole tour thing and how I told you I had something important to say. I know you got mad when I didn't and left for the plane with great haste so I thought I make it up for you. Expect a surprise in the next few days.  
  
Your good friend   
  
Blake  
  
Tori looked up from the letter, "A surprise? What does he mean?" She was a bit confused. A huge gust of wind then blew the paper out of her hand, "No!" She screamed as she saw it blow towards the ocean. She sighed and turned to see Shane walking towards her with his skateboard in his hand.  
  
He smiled to her, "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
She frowned, "I lost my letter Blake gave me."   
  
Shane chuckled, "Plenty of more where they came from."   
  
She smirked, "Haha, funny." Tori spoke sarcastically, "And what are you doing here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Shane shrugged, "Just finished Skating. Noticed your car." He replied.   
  
"Well, that's cool. By the way, the Blue Bay High Dance is coming up soon. Who you taking?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." He replied, "Does it matter?" He asked as they both began to walk towards Tori's van.  
  
Tori looked away, "No.." She responded flatly, "Just asking. Don't get all mad."   
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad. Who you going with?"   
  
Tori gave a loud sighed, "I don't know either." She replied softly, still thinking about the letter that Blake mailed her. They made it to Tori's Van where they both hopped in. Tori turned the ignition and they began driving away. Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was on his terminal, busy updating the network. Marah and Kapri came skipping down the stairs, arguing with each other.  
  
"Your head is so much bigger then your body Marah." Kapri laughed.  
  
Marah gasped, "Is not." She snapped back.  
  
Kapri turned to her, "Is to."  
  
"Is not!" Marah said again.  
  
Cam spun his chair around, "Would you two stop. Both of your heads are equally big." Kapri and Marah exchanged looks.   
  
He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "So-sorry." He told them.   
  
Kapri grinned and walked to him, "Aw, is poor Cammy wammy a bit mad about the Dance?" She asked.   
  
Cam glared at her, "And why do you say that?   
  
She picked up the flyer next to his computer and handed it to him, "You only have been staring at that for like a thousand times in 1 hour." She smiled.   
  
"So who do you wanna go with!?" Marah asked excitedly.   
  
"That's non of your-" He spoke in till he saw Tori coming down the stairs. He smiled happily as he rose from his seat. Kapri and Marah glanced at each other, trying not to laugh. They had a feeling they already know who.   
  
The blonde walked over to him and smiled, "Hey Cam."  
  
"Tori. What is going on?" He asked.   
  
"Just dropped Shane off. Thought I came by and do some training." She responded.   
  
"All right. I'll get the Virtual Simulator up and running." He turned to the terminal. The day had passed as quickly as it came and a new day was upon the rangers. Hunter awoke from a sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He pulled off the covers and went to the window to see who it was. He heard Dustin waking up in the background. Dustin rolled off the bottom bunk and fell to the ground. He quickly got up and saw Hunter staring out the window. He went over to see what he was looking at. They both watch as a young woman got out of the car and brushed her brown wavy hair back and looked towards the house. Her brown eyes were fixed on the door.   
  
"Who-who is that?" Hunter was speechless.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Is it good or what? Leave me your opinion. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2: Pairing Off

A/N: Thank's for reviewing guys! Onto the next chapter.  
  
Summery: The dance is just around the corner and the rnagers are scrambling to find a date. Who are they going to hook up? Find out!  
  
Episode 2  
  
Pairing Off  
  
Dustin glared at him, "Dude, that's my cousin Kayla. Stop staring at her like that." Kayla headed towards the door, looking up at Dustin's window. She spotted the two boys spying on her. Hunter quickly turned away from the window as Dustin waved to her. She waved back and went to the door. The goof ball scampered out of his room and down the stairs to great her.   
  
He opened the door, "Kayla! You're here!" He exclaimed.   
  
She smiled and gave him a hug, "Well of course cuz. I did I say I be here bright and early." She replied. Hunter walked to the edge of the stairs and peered down at them.   
  
She looked up and smiled at him, "And who is that?" She asked.  
  
Dustin turned to see Hunter and replied, "That's my friend. Hunter Bradley." Kayla took a step forward to get a better view of him. He slowly made his way down the stairs and smiled.  
  
"Hello." He spoke to her.   
  
She giggled, "Hello. I'm Kayla." She extended her hand.  
  
"Hunter." He replied, shaking her hand. Ms Brooks came from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.   
  
"Kayla! You have arrived." She said happily, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Auntie M." She hugged back.   
  
Ms Brooks, also known as Macy Brooks, broke off the hug and looked at the two boys, "Breakfast is on the table." She informed them, "I'll make you something Kayla." She turned back into the kitchen. Dustin headed towards the table where two plates of eggs and toast were. Hunter followed and sat down, looking at the food.  
  
"What?" Dustin asked as he picked up a piece of toast.  
  
"I don't normally have breakfast." He responded, taking a bite out of his toast. Kayla walked in and sat down with them.   
  
"So what have you been up to Dustin? Do anything exciting." She asked.   
  
Dusting thought for a sec, being careful of what he said, "No." He finally responded, "I changed from Racing to Free Styling though." He told her.  
  
She clapped her hands, "Really!? That must be so cool. I'm racing 250cc now." She smiled. Hunter choked on his toast from hearing the last comment.   
  
Dustin looked at him funny, "You all right man?" He asked.   
  
Hunter cleared his throat and put down the toast, "You do motocross?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded, "Heck yeah. Dustin's dad, or my Uncle in other words, got me into it when I was little. It's not a bad sport."   
  
"I never met a girl who was interested in motocross. Thought it was a guy sport." Hunter said.   
  
Kayla rolled her eyes, "Pu-lease. A girl can handle a bike just as good as a boy."   
  
Hunter shrugged, "If you say so." He smirked.   
  
Kayla's jaw dropped open, "Excuse me? Do you not think I can't?"   
  
"Settle down you two." Dustin told them. Ms Brooks came from the kitchen into the dining room and gave Kayla a plate of eggs and sausage and then left again.  
  
"So what else are you into?" Hunter asked her.   
  
"Shopping. The normal kind of stuff. I don't know." She replied.   
  
"Oh." Is all Hunter could say.   
  
Dustin checked his watch, "We need to meet Tori soon. We should get going." Hunter nodded and stood up.   
  
"Oh can I come? I don't know the city very well. This be a perfect time to explore it." She stood up also.   
  
Hunter shook his head, "I don't think so." He responded.  
  
Kayla wrinkled her forehead, a bit confused, "And why not?" She stood up.  
  
Hunter chuckled, "Look. You seam like a nice person Kayla. I just moved back here and I'm trying to find a place to stay so I want to get this done with, without being slowed down." He explained.  
  
Kayla glared at him, "Fine." She snapped back, she then turned to Dustin, "Your friend is a jerk." And she stormed out. Dustin shook his head, He couldn't find the right words to comment on what happen. Hunter looked at him confused, wondering why she stormed out.   
  
He looked at Dustin, "What? What did I do?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing." Dustin responded and picked the plates up. He went into the kitchen and stuck them in the sink. He went to the door where Hunter was and they both walked out. Hunter glanced at the car sitting next to his. A red sporty looking car that was rather clean. He figured it was Kayla's. He got into his car with Dustin. They drove for about 10 minutes before they finally came to the street that they were looking for. Dustin carefully looked at all the addresses of each house, looking for the right one. Every house seamed to be the same. Only different was color. Each house was a one story house with a door in the front and two windows. A driveway and a small backyard. They drove in till they spotted the house they were looking for. They pulled into the driveway of the white house and got out.  
  
Dustin scratched his head, "This it?" He looked at it. The door opened and out came Shane and Tori.  
  
She smiled and waved at them, "You guys made it."   
  
Hunter and Dustin greeted them both, "Yeah. So this is what you were talking about?" Hunter spoke, pointing at the house. Tori grabbed his hand and lead them inside. The inside was a lot bigger then it did on the outside. The house had a good size kitchen with a table. A living room with a couch and a tv. Three rooms, each with a bed and one bathroom to top it off.   
  
"This is perfect for you guys." Shane told them, walking through the living room. Dustin followed him, looking at all the paintings on the wall.   
  
Dustin then looked around at the old antiques, "This place is a bit creepy." He commented.   
  
Tori guided Hunter through each of the bedrooms, "What's he going to charge us?" He asked.   
  
"It cost 500 hundred a month." She told him.   
  
Hunter's facial expression changed, "I don't think so."   
  
Tori laughed, "I know. That's what I said. So I made a deal with him. He'll charge 200 and pay the rest off." She explained.  
  
Dustin nodded his head furiously, "Yes! We'll take it!" He exclaimed.  
  
Shane turned to him, "I thought you just said-"  
  
"Who cares?! 200 bucks! It's worth it!" Dustin said.   
  
Hunter smiled happily, "I agree."   
  
Tori reached into her pocket and took out two keys, "Well then. It's yours. Don't lose these guys." She handed Dustin and Hunter each one.   
  
"All right!" Dustin exclaimed, "We have a place!" Tori and Shane laughed as they made their way to the door.  
  
Shane opened the door then turned to them, "We'll catch you two later."   
  
Dustin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Not going to stick around?" He asked.  
  
Shane shook his head, "Nah. I got stuff to do."  
  
"And I'm going to the beach." Tori added. Hunter and Dustin waved as they walked out the door. They then turned to each other and gave each other a high five. Excited that they found a cool place. Shane hopped into the van with Tori and she began driving back towards the city.   
  
Tori glanced at Shane and then back at the road, "I might have a friend that you could take to the dance."   
  
Shane rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window, "I don't need you to hook me up with anyone."  
  
"Why not? Since your not going with anyone I thought-" Tori tried to explain  
  
He interrupted, "I'm not even going to go."   
  
Tori's jaw dropped open, "Why not? It's going to be fun."  
  
Shane sighed, "The whole thing is stupid. One, I don't want to be hooked up with a stranger. Two, I just don't."   
  
She smirked, "What a weak excuse." She commented, as she turned into the skate park. She stopped the car and turned to him.  
  
"Whatever." He spoke and jumped out. Tori watched him as he made his way to his skater buddies. He didn't wave or even looked back. Tori sighed and began to pull away and head towards the beach. Meanwhile, back with Hunter and Dustin, they were both cleaning up their new place. Dustin brought a box full of belongings from his old room and began to decorate his new one. He stuck Motocross pictures all over the wall and put away all his clothes. Hunter didn't have much, so he was done rather quickly. The door bell rang and Hunter went to answer it. As he opened, he found Kayla standing there.   
  
Hunter stared at her blankly, "Can I help you?"  
  
She turned around and glared at him, "Is Dustin here?" Hunter didn't say another word. He opened the door and Kayla stepped inside. Dustin appeared out of his room to greet his cousin.  
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed. He gave his cousin a hug.  
  
She broke it off and smiled, "Do you want to hit the tracks or something?"   
  
Dustin looked at his watch and thought for a second, "All right. Why not. Wanna go Hunter?"  
  
Kayla groaned, "He has to come?"  
  
"What? Afraid you might show me how bad you are?" He smirked.   
  
She stuck her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Fine. Let's see what the 'big shot' Hunter can do." She retorted.  
  
Back with Tori, she arrived at the beach which was full of people enjoying the warm weather. She climbed out and looked out into the ocean. The waves were decent enough to go surfing. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her blue top bikini she always wore incase she ended up at the beach like today. She tossed the shirt into the car and went around the back and opened the trunk to take out her trusty surf board. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around to see who it was.  
  
She sighed with relief when she noticed who it was, "Cam! Don't scare me like that!"   
  
Cam chuckled, "Sorry. Didn't know you where at the beach today."   
  
Tori eyed him in suspicion, "I'm always at the beach. You on the other hand, I'm surprised to see you here."   
  
He shrugged, "Dad said I should take a break from work. Thought the beach was a nice place to relax. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Tori quickly shook her head, "No-No. I think it's cool. I could use the company. Come on." She exclaimed, grabbing Cam's hand and leading him onto the beach. While Tori was trying to help Cam learn how to surf, Hunter, Dustin and Kayla were racing around the tracks. Hunter sped quickly to the front on his crimson bike, veering around a sharp corner. Kayla on her green bike, was following close behind him. She jumped one of the mounds and went flying through the air, catching up to him. Dustin on the other hand wasn't having the best of luck as he began to drift farther behind the two of them. Soon Kayla and Hunter were neck and neck, closing the finishing line. Kayla quickly swirved around the corner, cutting off Hunter. He nearly went flying off the track but manage to hit the breaks and turn his bike around. Kayla crossed the finish line, with Hunter second and Dustin last. Dustin rolled his bike towards the bench where Hunter and Kayla were parking their bike,  
  
Hunter quickly took his helmet off and threw it on the ground, "You cut right in front of me!!" He started to shout.  
  
Kayla took her helmet off and brushed her hair back, "Aw, is poor Hunter mad cause I beat him in a 'guys' sport?" In a sarcastic sympathetic voice.  
  
"Arg!" Hunter yelled, trying to find the right words to say, "That was just cheep."   
  
Kayla shrugged, "What's done is done. Can't change it now."   
  
The Crimson blonde turned to Dustin, "I don't like your cousin." He growled as he stormed off with his bike. Kayla was a bit offended to hear him say that in front of her. She glared at him as he disappeared around a corner.   
  
Dustin sighed, "Why can't you two just get along?" He asked, taking his moto gloves off.   
  
"He needs an attitude adjustment." Kayla responded, stuffing her gear into bag, "I'm going back to Auntie M's. I'll see you around Cuz." And she walked off. Meanwhile, the former red ranger Shane entered into Storm Chargers were Kelly was organizing some of the sports gears in a corner. She pulled each body gear out of the box and placed them in the rightful spot on the shelf. Shane walked over and watched her try to finger out where the shoulder pad goes.  
  
"Over there." Shane pointed.   
  
Kelly turned around, "Hey!" She placed the pads where he pointed, "Thanks. You know, you should get a job here."   
  
Shane shrugged, "I'm good. I don't do work."   
  
She nodded, "All right. So what's up. Heard your school is having a dance." She asked as she closed the rest of the box. She picked it up and walked into the back with Shane following behind.  
  
He leaned his arm against the wall, "Yeah, apparently so." He responded.   
  
"Going with anyone?" She asked.  
  
Shane stood back up and crossed his arm, "No." Was all he responded with.  
  
Kelly raised an eyebrow to him, "No? Why not?" A bit curious.  
  
He started to pace around the back, "Who cares?" He asked, turning his neck towards her.   
  
She smirked, "Seams like you do." She walked over and nudged him in the stomach, "Come on. You can tell Kelly what's bothering you." She joked.   
  
The skater rolled his eyes, "Nothing." He insisted, "People seriously need to stop asking." He started to get a bit irritated by all these annoying questions.   
  
Kelly clapped her hands and breathed deeply "Fine." She said sternly, "If were done talking. I have work to do." And she brushed right past him. Shane turn to see her exit through the door, getting a feeling that Kelly was a bit angry. Tori and Cam both started to dry themselves off near Tori's van. Tori just finished giving Cam a little surfing lesson. A lesson all to familiar to the one she gave Blake. She couldn't help but smiled as she remembered how much fun she had with him.  
  
"Hey!" Cam waved his hand in her face to bring her back to reality.  
  
Tori blinked a few seconds, realizing she was still at the beach, "Oh. Sorry, I was day dreaming."   
  
Cam put his shirt back on and scratched his head, "Right." He responded, "So Tor, going with anyone to the dance?"   
  
Tori began to brush her blonde hair, "No. You?" She asked as she continued to stroke it with a brush.   
  
Cam bit his lips, "Same here." He replied, sticking his stuff in her van, "Say I was thinking..." He started to trail off.  
  
Tori put away her brush and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She picked up her towel and tossed it into her van, "What?" She turned to him. A bit curious of what he was getting at.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Since you aren't going with anyone, and I'm not. Do you think you would..." He spoke nervously.   
  
"Go together?" She finished his sentence.   
  
"As friends of course." He quickly added, trying not to show one ounce of nervousness. He felt like he was an oven, as he waited for the blue ranger to respond.   
  
She smiled, "I don't see why not. As friends of course." Cam nodded, excited that she said yes. He hopped into the van and stuck his glasses on. Tori climbed into the drivers seat and looked back at the ocean. It reminded her of the letter she lost to the wind earlier and her mind started to drift back to Blake. She was a bit disappointed that Blake hasn't visited yet. She was hoping that she could go to the dance with him, but since he didn't mention anything about being in town in the next few days, she thought it didn't hurt to go with someone else. She turned the ignition on and they drove away towards Ninja Ops. They made their way down stairs where they found Dustin and Marah chatting away.   
  
"What you guys up to?" Cam asked them as he sat in his usual chair.   
  
Dustin laughed, "Marah and I are trying to figure out if the refrigerator door light actually turns off when you close the door."   
  
Tori placed her hand on her forehead and looked to the floor, "Dustin.." She mumbled.   
  
"If this is one of your intelligent conversations. I hate to see what a dumb one is." Cam couldn't help but joke. Marah stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"So you two going to the dance together?" Tori asked them.  
  
Marah turned her head and eyed Dustin, "I don't know. He never asked."  
  
Dustin snapped his finger, "Oh yeah." He smiled. He cleared his voice and spoke in a deep voice, "Hey Babe. You and me, dance. Saturday."   
  
Tori and Cam stared at Dustin weirdly as Marah bursted out laughing.  
  
She decided to play along. She took a step closer, "Yes. Then after the dance, we can you know.." She tried to act innocently.   
  
Dustin gulped, "Uh.."   
  
"Oh Pu-lease." Tori interrupted them. Later that night, Dustin walked into his new house, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen were Hunter was sitting there eating a sandwich alone.   
  
He turned his head to Hunter, "Your late Mister. I'm going to have to ground you."   
  
Dustin chuckled, "Okay Mom." He joked.   
  
Hunter placed the sandwich down and laughed. He watched as the goof ball made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He placed it on the counter and pulled out a glass. He started to recall the arguments that Hunter and his cousin were having with each other. Then he remembered the dance that everyone seamed to be talking about. An idea hit him.  
  
"You know, Kayla isn't a bad person." He spoke as he poured the milk.  
  
"What are you getting at bro?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.   
  
He stuck the milk back in the fridge and turned to him, "Why don't you take her to the dance. Get to know her."  
  
He rose from his chair and shook his head, "Are you crazy?", He grabbed his hair, "I rather rip my hair out then go with her."   
  
"Dude, lay off. She's my cousin." He tried to reason with him.   
  
Hunter grabbed his plate and tossed the leftover in the garbage, "It's not going to work."   
  
"Please? For me?" He pleaded, "Besides you owe me one man."  
  
He looked at him confusingly "Owe you for what?"  
  
Dustin shrugged, "Dude, like that's not the point. Point is, she's staying for a while. You mind as well get to know her and be friends with her."   
  
Hunter sighed, "Fine. But the minute she gets on my nerves, I'm out." He said firmly.   
  
----  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 2! Tell me what you think. Read and Review. Also check my profile for status of my other fics if you haven't! 


	3. Chapter 3: Big Dance

A/N: Read Review I hope this is good story.. =( - Don't mind the mistakes. I'll edit them. I sort of rushed through this to get it uploaded.  
  
I changed the name cause I realize i'm going to focus on other couples relationship just as much as Hunter's so I thought it be better.   
  
Preview: Tori, Cam, Dustin and Marah are the only ones that are looking forward to the dance. They all try to have fun but things start to fall apart. When Tori thought it couldn't get any worst, it did. What will happen!?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Big Dance  
  
Saturday morning had arrive and it was the day off the school dance. Hunter woke from the sound of his alarm clock going off. He hit the button and sat up on his bed, yawning as he ran his hands through his messy dirty blonde hair. He looked out the window, at the bright morning sky. His mind was on a few things lately such as if he was still going to the dance with Kayla. He hadn't seen her since the motocross incident . Not that he wanted to, but he figure if it make Dustin happy, he could try to deal with her for one night. He threw the covers off, revealing his favorite crimson boxers as he stumbled over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and khakis, then stumbling to the bathroom. Dustin was in the kitchen pouring himself some cereal. The early bird was humming a little tune as he heard the door of Hunter's room open.  
  
"Want some breakfast!?" He called out to him.  
  
"No." He mumbled, still a bit tired. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dustin shrugged as he grabbed his bowl of cereal and made his way to his room. He closed the door and turned on his stereo, full blast to drown out any sounds from the outside world. The door bell started to ring minutes later. Hunter heard the ring and figured that Dustin could get it and continued on with his shower. After a few seconds later, it started to ring again.  
  
Hunter opened the shower currents and shouted, "Dustin! Get the door!" He was about to close the currents when the door bell rang again. A bit irritated, Hunter climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He turned his head to Dustin's room and could hear the music blasting through his door.  
  
"Dustin.." He growled as he heard the door bell ring over and over again. He made his way to the entrance and threw open the door. Kayla turned around and saw Hunter. Her eyes widen as she saw him with nothing but a towel around his waist.   
  
He stared at her funny, "What do you want?"   
  
She walked in and made her way to the kitchen, "That's non of your business boy." She snapped back, rather angrily. Dustin turned down the music and opened his door. He carried his empty bowel to the kitchen were he found Kayla sitting at the counter.  
  
"Hey how is it-" He started to say as he turned his head to Hunter, "Go-going." He stuttered on his last word as he noticed the crimson blonde wasn't wearing anything but a towel, "Dude. Put some clothes on." He scolded him. Hunter totally forgot that he wasn't really wearing anything and made his way to the bathroom. He came back out in the clothes he grabbed earlier and made his way back to the kitchen where Kayla and Dustin were sitting and talking. She glanced over at Hunter and sighed. She stood up and brushed right past him and towards the door, giving him a look.  
  
She opened the door and turned to Hunter, "I will go to the dance with you, but only because I'm doing this for my cuz. Not because I like you or anything." She informed him.  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Whatever you say." She stuck her tongue out and then stormed out of the house and that's when Hunter really began to crack up.   
  
Dustin shook his head, "Dude. You two are unbelievable. Why can't you just get along?"  
  
Hunter caught his breath and looked at him, "She needs an attitude adjustment." He replied.  
  
He groaned, "Man, that's exactly what she said." Hunter shrugged and made his way back to his room. Meanwhile, Tori and Shane entered Storm Chargers. The place was fairly busy and Kelly was ringing up a few customers. They waited around patiently until she was done with them and then waved to her.   
  
Tori smiled, "Hey Kelly."   
  
"How is it going guys?" She asked, "Excited about tonight?"  
  
Tori stuck her hands in her pocketed and sighed inwardly, "I don't know. I guess. I was hoping Blake would come. Did he mention to you about a surprise or anything."  
  
"No. I'm sure it be a good surprised though." Kelly reassured her.  
  
Tori weakly smiled, "I guess." She then turned her head to Shane, "Come on Shane. Go tonight."   
  
He shook his head, "No. How many times do I have to tell you!" He groaned, "I don't want to go with anyone. I don't want to let go of sky-ska." He trailed off, "I just don't want to." He quickly finished.  
  
She understood now what was bothering him but thought that maybe pushing him into another relationship would help so she used her sad puppy dog face, "Please go. It'll help you move on. Make you feel better Shane." She asked oh so innocently.  
  
He rolled his eyes, looking away, "I hate when make that face."   
  
"Please." She pleaded, trying to get him to look at her.   
  
He sighed loudly, "Man, guess I have no choice. Fine. I will." He turned to her.  
  
"All right!" She exclaimed, "You wont regret it!"   
  
He started to smile as he scratched his head, "You going with anyone?"  
  
"Cam." She responded   
  
His eyes widen, "Cam?" He wanted to make sure he heard it right.   
  
She nodded, "He asked me. Blake's not here and I had no date so.. Why not?"  
  
He shrugged, "Guess so. All right." He responded. Later into the afternoon, Hunter was walking through the wind academy courtyard. He had volunteered to help teach Dustin's class with him. He walked down the path with the sun shining bright on him. He kept going in till he found a group of students gathering in an area. Hunter looked around and noticed that Dustin wasn't even there. He walked over to the group and waved to them.  
  
"Where's the teacher?" He asked.  
  
A young girl turned to him, "I don't know. He's probably late as usual." Sensei appeared from the entrance of Ninja Ops and noticed the group and Hunter. He slowly walked over to them all. Hunter noticed him as the students all bowed.  
  
"Sensei, where is Dustin?" He curiously asked,  
  
Sensei thought for a sec and then looked over at the entrance portal of the academy. Dustin came running out, making his way towards them.  
  
Dustin was breathing fast, "Sorry. I-I was running a bit, a bit late." He said through each breath he took.   
  
Hunter rolled his eyes at the lame excuse and cracked a smile, "Come on Dustin. Let's start that class of yours." He told him. Dustin nodded and greeted each of the students. He began teaching the students and had Hunter show examples. Hours had past and class was finally over. It was getting late and the Dance was about to start in a couple of hours. Hunter and Dustin drove back to their home to get ready. Hunter opened the door to the house and went straight into his room. Dustin on the other hand, went into the kitchen to grab himself a bite to eat. He looked over and saw a message on the answer machine. Before he got a chance to play it, the phone started to ring. Must be Marah he thought to himself. He turned around and grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello." He said in a very suave voice.   
  
"Dustin..." Tori's voice echoed into the phone.  
  
"Tori! Thought you were someone else!" He explained.  
  
Tori laughed and then cleared her throat, "Do you guys need a ride to the dance?" Dustin thought for a sec then looked up as he saw Hunter walking out of his room and towards the bathroom.  
  
He called out to him, "Are you going to drive to the dance!?"   
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah." He replied as he shut the door to the bathroom.  
  
Dustin stuck the phone back on his ear, "No. Got one."   
  
"All right. Well then, see you there." She replied then hung up. Dustin put away the phone and ran to his room, completely forgetting about the message on the machine. The bright sunny sky soon began to change into a fiery red one as the sun was setting. Dustin was humming a happy tune as he got dress. He stuck on nice black pants and a white button shirt. He then grabbed his black jacket and stuck that on also. He then turned to the mirror and looked at himself. 'I'm missing something' He thought. He snapped his fingers and went into his dresser drawer and pulled out a yellow bow tie. Meanwhile, Hunter was finished getting dressed. He was wearing black pants and a crimson button shirt. He opened the door of his room and went over to Dustin's. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. The door swung open and he saw Dustin.  
  
"Ready?" Hunter asked.   
  
He walked past him and down the hall, "Yeah." He replied as he made his way to the living room. The door bell rang and Hunter went to answer it. Marah and Kayla were on the other side of the door as he greeted them. Marah was wearing a sparkly black dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair down, all straighten and nice. Kalya's hair was similar and she was wearing a solid white dress that went all the way to the ground like a gown. Unlike Marah's dress, it was held on by two white shoulder straps. Hunter smiled to Marah and opened the door for the two of them.  
  
"You look nice Hunter." Marah commented as she entered in.   
  
"You to." He responded, "As do you Kayla." He added.  
  
She tilted her head a bit confused, "Did you just compliment me?"   
  
Hunter rolled his eyes and smirked, "Don't get use to it. Come on in. It's cold outside." She smiled and walked into the living room where Marah and Dustin were sitting down. Hunter went into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys and headed back towards the door.  
  
"Let's get a move on before were late." He insisted as he exited the door. Dustin went over to turn the lights off in the kitchen and noticed the message was still on the machine. Hunter, Marah and Kayla exited and walked over the busted up crimson car.  
  
Kayla looked at it funny, "Um, this is your car?"  
  
Hunter opened his door and glared at her, "Hey, if you don't want to get in, you can always walk." He spoke as he got in. She gave him a dirty look as she got into the front passenger seat. Marah turned and saw Dustin running out.  
  
"Sorry, was listening to a message. Something about-"  
  
"There's no time! Get in Dustin!" Marah stammered as she pulled him to the car. They both got into the back and Hunter pulled away from the driveway. He made his way to the Blue Bay Harbor Highschool. It was a rather large school that supported about 1500 kids. Hunter drove through the crowded Parking lot, trying to find a place to park. He spotted Tori's baby blue van in the corner with an empty spot right next to it. 'Perfect' He told himself as he pulled into it. The gang climbed out of the car and felt a cold breeze blow by them.  
  
Marah shivered, "What a cold night!" She complained, 'Let's go in quick." The 4 of them scampered to the school and entered inside. The dance was being held at the gym so they walked down the hall way towards it. They waited in line to buy their tickets as music and noise was heard in the gym. Dustin bought himself and Marah a ticket and waited for Hunter and Kayla. Hunter was about to pull out some money when Kayla jumped in front of him.  
  
"I'll buy my own ticket, thanks. " She quickly said. Hunter rolled his eyes and bought himself one and they all entered the large gym. The gym was a giant room with a stage at the end. A DJ was on the stage, busting out music after music. Crowds of students were dancing and gossiping around the decorated room. Balloons and colorful tissue papers were everywhere. Lights were flashing and strobe lights were going off in different parts of the room. It was a really big dance. They walked further into the room to see if they could spot anyone they know. Sure enough, Tori, Cam, Shane and a young girl made their way through the crowd to meet them. Tori was in a blue silk dress that went down and wrapped around her knees. She had a silver wave design across the belly of the dress that stopped at each side. Her long blonde hair looked like it was combed for hours for it was nice and straight. Shane was wearing black pants, and a red button shirt. He had a black tie to top it off. Cam was wearing a dark green button shirt, black tie and black pants. He wasn't wearing his jacket and he had gel and combed his hair nicely and lastly, the young girl was wearing a sparkly pink dress and had long dirty blonde hair.   
  
"Hey guys! You made it!" Tori exclaimed, giving them all hugs, "Oh I want you to meet Michelle. She's Shane's date." She said happily. Michelle waved to them all and they smiled at her.  
  
Dustin grinned, "I see Shane decided to go."  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah man, Tori has her ways to change people's minds." They all bursted out laughing as Tori punched him lightly in the shoulder. Hours has past into the dance and everyone was enjoying themselves. Dancing around, eating and just chatting. Hunter and Kayla were getting along rather well, only because they mostly avoided each other. Shane and Michelle talked and danced a bit but Shane didn't seam to be having fun as he should have been. Tori, Cam, Dustin and Marah where having a blast. Dustin was doing really weird dance moves, making everyone laugh. Hunter and Kayla were standing near the food, quietly eating. Cam and Tori went over to them.  
  
"Come on you two, join in!" She exclaimed, trying to pull Hunter in. The crimson blond yanked away and shook his head.  
  
He groaned, "I don't want to dance."   
  
Kayla sighed deeply, "He just doesn't know how to dance." She said bitterly.  
  
He glared at her and gave her a dirty face, "I don't need to prove anything to you."  
  
"I never said you had to, because you can't." She snapped back. Dustin, Marah and Shane came to see what the commotion is about.  
  
The crimson blonde clenched his fist, trying to figure out what to say, "I had enough. I'm leaving." He respond sharply and stormed out of the room. Dustin glared at his cousin as she shrugged.   
  
"Yeah, Uh, I have to go also." Shane added as he began to walk away.  
  
Confused, Tori called out, "What! Why?"   
  
"I just am." He shouted back and exited the room.   
  
Tori groaned, :Oh come on guys. This was suppose to be fun."   
  
Dustin snapped his fingers, "Oh, that reminds me Tori."   
  
"Tell me later Dustin! Cam, come on let's dance! We need to have some fun!" She said, grabbing Cam and dragging him to the dance floor.  
  
Dustin turned and called out to her, "But-it's uh important." She didn't respond as the DJ put on a slow song. Tori wrapped her arms around Cam's waist and pulled him closer. A bit nervous, Cam put his hands around her waist also and they slowly started to dance. As they slowly started to spin, Tori glanced over her jaw dropped wide open as she saw noticed someone. She pulled away quickly and stared. A bit confused, Cam turned around to see what she was looking at. It was Blake, standing there, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Blake!?" Tori shouted out. Dustin and Marah came running over when they overheard Blake's name being called out.  
  
Dustin wasn't as shocked as everyone else, he simply scratched his head, "Uh yeah. Blake called and left a message on his machine. Said he was going to surprise you at the dance." He informed her.  
  
"Ba-blake." Tori stuttered, not really listening to the goof ball.  
  
"Tori, I." He began to say. Kids around them all stopped and stared, waiting to see what happen. As if this was some kind of soap opera on TV and they were dying to see what happens next.   
  
She stepped forward, "I didn't think you were going to show. I-I."  
  
"Is this how you feel now? Are you saying that you don't have feelings for me anymore?" He interrupted.  
  
"How do you know I have feelings for you?" She questioned him.  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Come on Tor. You and I know how we feel about each other. We just never actually admitted it. You know, if you didn't have feelings for me, you didn't have to act like you did in those letters you sent." He barked back.  
  
She groaned as she put her hands on her hips, "Your jumping to conclusion. I didn't go with Cam because I like Cam." She try to explain.  
  
"Dude, He's right here you know." Dustin spoke up. Cam looked down at the ground, not saying anything.  
  
Tori turned to him, "That's not what I meant Cam. I like you."  
  
Blake raised an eyebrow, "You do?"  
  
She turned back to him, "Not like that! Oh man, this can't be happening." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead.   
  
Dustin looked around, "Where's Kayla!?"   
  
"She went to find Hunter and apologize." Marah informed him. Kayla had walked for a bit in the cold night, trying to see if she could find where Hunter would be. She felt a tad bad that they got into an argument. It felt odd to her though that she felt guilty making him mad. She didn't really know what that meant but she knew she wanted to find him. Storm Chargers was open so she thought maybe he be there. She walked quickly to Storm Chargers and noticed his car there. She was about to enter when the door swung open and she quickly ducked and hide as Hunter walked out.   
  
"Yes Kelly. I'll get the boxes in the back." He shouted inside and then closed the door. He looked around and then went left down a small ally way. Kayla slowly crept out of hiding and tiptoed into the ally way to follow him. It was a very dark and spooky alleyway and wasn't exactly a place she wanted to be. She walked forward slowly, keeping her hand against the wall to guide her. As she walked she felt a hand wrapping around her mouth and being pulled away. She tried to muffle a scream as she was pulled into the darkness. Hunter turned around to see what the sound was.   
  
"Hello!?" He called out. There was no answer, so he turned around and continued walking...  
  
--  
  
A/N: End Chapter! Read Review. Scary huh? What will happen!? 


	4. Chapter 4: A Message For You

A/N: Enjoy this story   
  
Preview: Tori is trying to fix everything. Hunter discovers a note for a Martial Arts Tournament. Shane starts falling for someone new. Find out whats going to happen!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Message For You  
  
Tori, Blake and Cam took their conversation out of the gym and outside. They were getting a bit annoyed by all the whispering and gossiping from other students that were watching them make complete fools out of themselves. The silver moon was shining into the parking lot of the cold dark night. Tori was pacing around in front of her Van, trying to figure out what to say. She thought this whole thing was being blown out of proportion. Here she was with two of her greatest friends and one is jumping to conclusion about the other.  
  
"Well, so much for a surprised. You surprised me more then I did you." He spoke up to break the silence.   
  
Tori craned her neck to him and glared, "Blake. You just caught me at the wrong time."   
  
He gave her a dirty look and walked to his car. It was a navy sporty kind of car. Factory Blue must have been paying him well to afford that, Tori thought to herself.  
  
He opened the door and looked at the two of them, "Guess the two of us are done." He said as he got in. He turned on the engine and began to drive away.  
  
Tori stepped forward to watch the car drive off, "There was never any us in the first place!" She shouted out to it. She groaned, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. She turned around to see Cam gone. Right there, she just wanted to scream. She was so mad that everything blew up in her face before she got a chance to even speak. She got into her Van and drove out of the parking lot. Dustin and Marah went outside to see her leaving and started to shout her name. Tori was their only ride home since everyone else left and now she was gone to.   
  
Marah chuckled, "What a night."  
  
Dustin stared at her oddly, "What's so funny about it?"  
  
She shrugged, holding onto Dustin's hand, "I just think it's funny that were the only one that had a good time." She smiled. They started to walk down the lonely street back home.   
  
Marah rubbed her arms and shivered, "It sure is cold." The Yellow Wind Ninja laughed, taking his jacket off. He wrapped it around Marah and smiled. They kept walking in till they found themselves in front of a apartment complex. Marah and Kapri have been living in an apartment ever since they joined the Wind Academy. They were planning on going back home to their parents but were convinced by the rangers to stay away. The Wind Academy Classes was another thing that kept them on earth. Dustin walked Marah to the door of the apartment building.   
  
She turned around to face her date and smiled happily, "Guess this is Good Night."   
  
Dustin scratched his head, a bit unsure what to do next, "Uh yeah. Night Marah." He replied, glancing at the ground then back up at her. She started to giggle a little bit and ruffled Dustin's hair before she entered inside the building. Dustin waved to her as she disappeared into her apartment room. The next day had come and Shane was skating in the park. Whenever he had things on his mind, he would always skate. In skating, you always have to focus and think nothing else in order to pull off a move. That's what Shane enjoyed when skating. Thinking nothing but that. He went down the skate park ramp and went flying into the air, spinning around and flipping his board then landing back down on the ramp. Instead of going into the air again on the other side of the ramp, he grinded the edge and jumped off. Shane heard clapping and turned around to see Michelle smiling at him.   
  
She walked over and looked up him, "A 50/50 to a grind. Not bad Shane."   
  
A little shocked, he hopped off the ramp and went to her, "You know what moves I pulled?"  
  
She nodded and grinned, "Yeah. What, you think you're the only who can skate?" She chuckled, taking the board out of his hand and walking to the ramp. Shane turned around to watch what she was doing. She went down the ramp and into the air, spinning and twirling around. Her swiftness and skills impressed Shane. She slowed down and kicked up the board into her hand. She started to dance around on the ramp.  
  
"Oh yeah, Oh yeah, That was better then last time." She exclaimed. Shane cracked a smile as he made his way to her, grabbing the board out of her hand.  
  
"Dude, I'm impressed." He admitted, "Let's see if you can do this!" He shouted as he climbed back up the ramp. Michelle and Shane pretty much spent the entire afternoon skating around and talking. They were having loads of fun, chasing each other and telling jokes. Meanwhile Hunter was busy working hard at Storm Chargers. He was busy in the back fixing a Motocross bike. He grabbed a tool box nearby and started to dig through it, trying to find a wrench. He threw out ever tool and empties the box.   
  
He held the box upside down, "Where the heck is it?" He placed the box back on the table and headed towards the front of the store. He turned and noticed Blake. He was shocked that Blake was in the city and didn't even say hello to his older brother. He was about to go over there when he saw Kelly going up to him. He decided to wait and hide behind a wall to hear their conversation.  
  
She patted Blake on the shoulder, "The surprise didn't work as well as you thought did it?"   
  
He shook his head, "No. I think I took it to far though. I mean I know Cam and them aren't dating but does Tori have feelings for him?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. To tell you the truth, I was a bit shock to, but it's Tori's choice."  
  
Blake sighed, "I know. I think I should apologize. I thought when she said she missed me and wanted to see me she meant it. Guess not." Kelly couldn't help bursted out laughing. Blake was a bit offended, looking around to see if anyone was watching.   
  
She settled down and took a breather, "I'm sorry. Its just funny that you said that because she never stops mentioning you." Blake cracked a smile, knowing there was an ounce of hope. A hand crept onto Hunter's shoulder, freaking him out. He quickly spun around and saw Dustin.  
  
"Dude! Don't ever do that please." He said.   
  
Dustin chuckled, "Sorry." His smile faded and a concern look took over. Hunter looked at him carefully, trying to see what's up, "Have you seen Kayla?" He finally asked.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "No, why would I?"   
  
He sighed, "My mom called this morning. Said she hasn't come home."  
  
"Um, okay?" Hunter responded, unsure what to tell him.  
  
Dustin grew a little irritated, "Okay!?"  
  
"What do I have to do with her!? I left the dance. You saw her last." He protested.  
  
"Marah told me she went after you." He retorted, "She went to apologize to you man."   
  
Hunter scratched the back of his head, "Oh. Well Dustin, I haven't seen her since last night at the dance. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
He tugged on his, dragging him to the front of the store, "Then we need to find her." Blake and Kelly glanced over to see them talking.   
  
"Hunter!" Blake called out. The crimson blonde turned to his younger brother and waved.  
  
"Hey Blake! Since when were you visiting?" He replied. Blake and Kelly walked over to them.  
  
"Just got back last night. I'm taking a break from Factory Blue. Sort of like a mini vacation." He explained.  
  
Dustin punched Hunter in the shoulder, "Come on. You can talk to him later." He said angrily.   
  
Hunter sighed, rubbing his shoulder, "Kelly, Can I get off work early. I need to help Dustin find his cousin."   
  
She put her hand on her face, "Is there something wrong?" She asked worryingly.  
  
Dustin quickly shook his head, "No." He responded and dragged Hunter out of the store. They walked over to Hunter's car where a piece of paper was under the wind shield wiper. Hunter reached out and grabbed it. It was a flyer for a martial arts tournament that was going to be held in Blue Bay Harbor in a few days.  
  
Dustin spotted some writing on the back, "There's something on the back." He pointed out. Hunter turned it over and read the note.  
  
To Hunter  
  
The Blue Bay Harbor National Martial Arts Tournament will be held in a few days. If you want to see your beloved Kayla again, you will attend this tournament. If you win, I will give her back but if you lose, well I hate to see what happens if you lose.   
  
There was no name on the note. Hunter looked up at Dustin and back at the paper. 'Who would want to fight me so bad' He thought to himself.   
  
"We have to go to this." Dustin spoke up.  
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah, but how do we know he will keep his word."   
  
Dustin shrugged, "We'll make him." He responded, "I'll make sure of it."  
  
"And Sensei?" Hunter added.  
  
"I'm sure he'll allow it." He reassured him. Meanwhile Cam was sitting in the courtyard at the Wind Academy. The shine was shining beautifully as usual and he was soaking the suns rays while reading a book. Tori had entered the academy portal ready to teach a class. She walked down the path and past a few students. She walked slowly, scanning her surrounding, looking for someone. Turning her head, she spotted Cam reading his book on a bench. She smiled happily as she made her way to him.  
  
"Hey." She spoke out.  
  
Cam looked up from his book, "Hey." He responded softly, then looked back down. Tori's smile faded away as she sat next to him. She waited for him to look up again but he didn't. Feeling a bit irritated, she snatched the book out of his hand and tossed it aside.   
  
Cam turned and glare at her, "That was uncalled for."   
  
Tori rolled her eyes, brushing her hair back, "Cam. You've been avoiding me all day. We need to talk."   
  
He shrugged and stood up, "Talk about what? I can take the hint. I am the genius of the team remember."   
  
She stood up also and turned him around to look into his eyes, "I said we were going as friends Cam."  
  
He nodded, "I know. You're in love with Thunder Boy." He smirked and walked off. Tori sighed deeply as she watched Cam entered the Wind Academy. She groaned as she walked towards the Ninja Ops entrance to see if Sensei was there. As she made her way down the stairs, she found Dustin and Hunter talking to him. They all turned and wave to her.  
  
"Hey Hunter. Hey Dustin." She waved back, "Hello Sensei." She bowed to him. Sensei nodded and she stood back up. Dustin and Hunter turned back to Sensei to continue their conversation.  
  
"Will it be all right?" Hunter asked.  
  
He thought for a second, "To find them, one must sometime walk into a trap to draw them out. If this will help find your cousin Dustin, then you have my permission."   
  
"All right!" He exclaimed and dragged Hunter out of Ninja Ops.  
  
"Bye Tori!" Hunter's voice echoed as they exited upstairs. Tori was a bit confused. She scratched her head and looked at Sensei.  
  
"Did something happen to Kayla?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head in dismay, "Nothing to worry about. They can handle it." He reassured her.  
  
"All right then. Shall I get started on my class?"   
  
"Yes. Your students are waiting by the lake." He replied. Down at Storm Chargers, Shane and Michelle were taking a break from the hours of skating they had down. They were resting on the couch over in the corner.  
  
"Dude, you totally ripped it up out there." Shane said.  
  
She giggled a bit, "You weren't so bad yourself." Shane chuckled a bit. He hasn't had this much fun for a while. Michelle had made Shane forget about everything on his mind and he was happy for that. His smile faded as he stared at her, "Sorry I left at the dance last night."  
  
She shook her head, "It's okay. I just got out of a relationship also. So I wasn't really ready either."   
  
He looked down, "Yeah, but mine was like months ago."  
  
She crossed her legs and leaned forward, "What happen to her?"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling and thought about it, "She went away. Far away." He responded.  
  
She smiled, "Oh. That's to bad. I bet she was a great person."   
  
"She was. I mean, I only met her for a day but she-she was awesome." He exclaimed, "You on the other hand, wow. You blew me out of the sky. Where did Tori find you?"  
  
She started to burst into laughter, "You flatter me. Tori and I met long time ago."  
  
"She never mentioned about you."  
  
She smiled, "Well, how many of your friends have you introduce to Tori?"   
  
He thought for a sec, "Not a whole lot." He replied, "Well I'm glad I met you." They stared at each other in silence. Shane couldn't help move forward, leaning closer to her. Michelle closed her eyes as she felt him giving her a gentle kiss. Kelly was at the register, watching it all. She was squealing and smiling at what she was seeing. Shane and Michelle broke away when the door opened and Hunter walked in. They both waved to him as he nodded in return, unaware of what they did. He walked over to Kelly.  
  
"Hey, Can I ask for a favor boss?" He asked.   
  
She turned to him and eyed him, "Depends. What is it?"  
  
"Can I take Saturday off? There is um, an important tournament I have to attend."  
  
She looked at her calendar and turned her head back at him, "That's in two days. My sale starts that day. I need all the help I can get."   
  
"Please." He pleaded, "I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important."   
  
She sighed and nodded, "All-right but you owe me one."  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" He exclaimed and turned to exit the shop. He pulled out his keys and walked to his car. He jiggled his key in the lock and noticed a black shadow figure streak from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and notice three people standing side by side with each other in front of him. They were dressed in black ninja uniforms. The guy in the middle was a dirty blonde man that looked about Hunter's age. He had short spiky hair and brown eyes. The two girls next to him, was a long blonde and a short red head.   
  
"Hello Sensei." He spoke up, taking a step forward.  
  
Hunter backed away, in a defensive stance, "Sensei?" He asked.  
  
He smirked, "Oh that's right. You haven't been at the academy for a while. Of course you would forget about us. Our own Head Master, abandoning his rightful place. "  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: End of Chapter! How was it? Let me know! 


	5. Chapter 5: Thunder Punks

A/N: Chapter 5! This is getting crazy. There is like 5 different problems going on at once. If you're a bit confused after this chapter I will explain the problems a bit easier. Read and Review and as always everything that doesn't belong in Power Rangers belong to me, the rest goes to where owns them.   
  
Preview: Sensei Hunter has a run in with a few of his students. He must stop them before they cause more problems. Is Kayla missing linked to these Thunder Students? Find out!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Thunder Punks  
  
Hunter stood up, recognizing his students, "You're the students that were suspended from the academy for a few weeks for breaking the rules."   
  
He nodded, "Very good. Katana, Jade and I thought we wouldn't visit our Head Master."  
  
He glared at him, "I'm flattered to hear that Kain, but the Thunder academy is that way." He replied, pointing his finger off into the distant. Kain glanced to where he was pointing and then back at him.   
  
He smirked, "Funny. Shouldn't you be going to?" He asked.  
  
"I'm on vacation." He replied, turning to open his car. Kain grew irritated and used his Ninja speed to slam the car door shut before Hunter had a chance to get in.  
  
Kain leaned and whispered in his ear, "You betrayed the Thunder Academy to join the Wind. You're the one breaking the rules." As he finished he pulled away and walked back over to the two ladies that were standing there patiently. He walked in between them and turned back around at Hunter.   
  
Hunter turned his neck, staring at him, "The Wind and Thunder are allies!" He exclaimed, "There should not be any tension between them."  
  
"NO!" He snapped back, "The Wind Rangers made the Thunder Academy look like fools. They saved us from Lothor! We could have handled ourselves. We will prove that the Thunder Academy is better." He explained.  
  
He shook his head, "Are you serious? Man, are you arrogant."   
  
Kain chuckled, "Think what you want. You are no longer our head master. You cannot tell us what to do. I believe the wind academy should fall under the Thunder ways and not even you can stop us. See you at the tournament." He spoke. Katana and Jade took a step forward and thrusted their hands forward, shooting out a bolt of lighting. Hunter quickly flipped out of the way to dodge the attack. When the smoke cleared, the three of them were gone. Shane, Michelle and Kelly came running outside to see what the commotion was. Hunter stood back up and turned to them.   
  
"What happened!?" Kelly asked, looking around, "I heard a small explosion."  
  
Shane's jaw dropped as he stared at Hunter's car, "Dude, your car is trashed!"   
  
Hunter swiftly spun around and looked at it. The car had a huge hole in the side. Hunter sighed as the bumper fell off.   
  
Michelle walked to him, "Are you all right?"   
  
Hunter groaned but gave a small nod, "Yeah. Has anyone seen Dustin?" He asked them.  
  
Kelly bent over to look at the damage car, "Yeah, he's at the tracks." She replied, "What caused this?"  
  
"Some electrical wire or something I guess. I'm no mechanic." Hunter quickly said then turned to start walking down the street.  
  
"Where you going!?" Shane shouted out to him.  
  
Hunter turned around as he kept walking, "To the tracks!" He shouted out and spun himself back around again. Blake had just finished his practiced run around the track and was pushing his bike towards the bench where Dustin was sitting.  
  
He took off his helmet and placed it down on the bench, "Why aren't you racing man?"  
  
Dustin shrugged, "I'm to busy worrying where Kayla is. My mom is going to freak if she finds out that she is missing."  
  
Blake raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what did you tell her?"  
  
"That she was staying with Tori for a bit. That their best buds and all that junk. It's the best I could do." He explained. Blake nodded as he began to put away his gears. He looked up and spotted Hunter walking towards them.   
  
"Where's your car Hunter?" Blake asked.  
  
"Trashed." He said angrily as he stood in front of him.  
  
"What!?" Dustin said as he stood up.  
  
Hunter sighed, "That's not important. Blake I need to talk to you."   
  
Blake shook his head in dismay, "It's going to have to wait bro." He responded as he threw his bag over his back, "Tori is almost done teaching. I have to catch her so I can apologize." He walked past his brother and towards his navy car. Hunter sighed deeply, giving an annoyed look as Blake sped off and down the street.   
  
"What's the problem?" Dustin asked.  
  
Hunter turned to face him, "I think I know who took Kayla."  
  
Dustin grabbed his shirt, "Who!?" He quickly asked.  
  
Hunter pushed him off and brushed himself, "Calm down dude. It's a wild guess but I have feeling my thunder students are the ones causing problems around here."   
  
"What?" Dustin asked, a bit confused.   
  
"There were three students in my academy that weren't exactly following the rules. They were the ones that attacked me and trashed my car." He explained, "They will be at the tournament. I suspect Kayla will also."  
  
"Then we will wait for Saturday, find them and kick their butts." Dustin exclaimed.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "I will find her. You have to compete in the tournament. They have a bone to pick with anyone related to the wind academy. You can distract them, while I sneak around and find her."  
  
"But the tournament is a team base. I found that out this morning. It's a 4 on 4 fight, who else is going to fight?" He responded.  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, "You have Cam, Shane and Tori. Ask them."  
  
Dustin smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I will, I'll catch you later." He said running off. Blake was driving down the street towards the academy. He had just exited the city was getting pretty close to the woods. He spotted a couple and their car off the road. They were waving for him to stop, figuring they must been having car trouble, Blake decided to pull over to give a hand. He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited out of the car.  
  
"You guys need a hand." Blake asked them.  
  
"Yes! Will you help us?" The red hair girl asked. Blake nodded and went to the hood of the car. The man was leaning against the passenger's door watching Blake expecting the engine and oil.   
  
"Let's see . . . " Blake mumbled as he leaned closer in. The red hair girl moved behind him and watched.   
  
"There doesn't seam to be a problem." Blake spoke up as he continues to search around.  
  
The red hair girl grinned, "Of course not. The problem is not that." She said cunningly. Before Blake had a chance to turn around, the red hair girl grabbed Blake and threw him back. Blake landed on the ground with a thump. He rolled on the ground and struggled to get up.   
  
"Fool." Jade spoke up as she took a step forward, "You were right Kain. He fell for it."  
  
Kain pushed himself off the car and walked next to her, "Of course. He left for factory Blue. He abandoned his duty has a ninja."  
  
Blake brushed himself off and stared at them, "Who are you?" He asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"We are Thunder Students. Like you once were. We joined after you left." He responded.  
  
"Then what the heck are you doing all the way in Blue Bay Harbor."  
  
Kain smiled evilly, "The Head Master had left us. He ran away because he was weak and pathetic."  
  
"What? Hunter never left. He is still the Head Master. He is just currently away." He tried to reason with him.  
  
"Then I will eliminate him and take his place!" Kain shouted.  
  
"We aren't just here for that though." Jade spoke up, "The wind rangers made the Thunder Academy look like a fool. Saving our butts from Lothor when we could have handled it ourselves. The wind academy thinks they are better then us. We will prove them wrong."   
  
"The academy was destroyed and you were all captured. What could you have done about it!?" Blake protested.  
  
"You're a Thunder Ranger! You should have saved us! Not depend on those damn wind rangers! They will fight us and we will win." She replied.  
  
Blake shook his head, "No, they are my friends also. You will not battle them."  
  
Kain grinned, "I knew you would say that." He responded. Suddenly a jolt of lighting hit Blake in the back. It was Katana, she had sneaked up behind him and knocked him out.   
  
Kain turned to his car and shut the hood, "Take him with us." He commanded them. Katana and Jade both lifted up the unconscious body and stuck him in the back seat and got in also. Meanwhile, Tori had just finished with her teaching. She took a break and headed down the stairs into Ninja Ops where Cam was busy typing. She leaned over and watched as he was typing in programs for the terminal. Hoping that maybe they could start a conversation without end up arguing, she finally spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Cam glanced up at her and then back at the terminal, "I'm trying to find a bug in the system. Also tweaking Cyber Cam up. He's been acting odd."  
  
"Cool." She responded, "Sounds fun."  
  
"I'm sure it is." He sarcastically replied.  
  
Tori playfully hit him in the arm, "Whatever Cam." She laughed as she made her way to the table. Cam spun around in his chair and looked at her, "You didn't do to bad at class today."   
  
She smiled, "Thanks but the students are a handful. There hard to teach water moves as it is to teach you surfing."  
  
Cam leaned forward, "Hey! I didn't do to bad. What do you expect?" He smiled.  
  
Tori laughed, "Teaching people is like a class actually. Your one of my best students too!"   
  
"I have a good teacher." He pointed out. Tori began to blush, she bit her lips and looked away, smiling. Cam stood up from his chair and headed towards the stairs. Dustin came barreling down it and saw them.   
  
"What's the rush Dustin? Did you see a ghost or something?" Cam joked.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "No. I ain't afraid of no ghost." He responded. Distracted by the thought, Dustin started to hum the theme from ghost buster. Tori and Cam stared at him oddly.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Dustin!" Tori snapped her finger in front of his face.   
  
"Yeah, get your head out of the clouds. I'm the air guy." A voice from the stairs echoed. The three of them turned to see Shane walking down, "So what you guys talking about."  
  
"I don't know, Dustin was going to say something important in till he started to sing."Tori explained  
  
"He wont win any talent contest with that voice either." Cam added.  
  
Dustin punched him in the arm, "I'm a good singer." He said, "And I was going to ask you three if you would compete in the tournament with me."  
  
"Thought you and Hunter were going to." Shane responded.  
  
"Yeah, but I found out it's a team tournament and Hunter can't compete." He explained  
  
"Why not?" Tori asked with great interest. Dustin began to explain the situation to them, hoping they would understand. Telling about, how Hunter had a run in with some students and how they may be linked to Kalya's where about. After he was done explaining, everyone exchanged looks.   
  
"I'm in." Tori spoke.  
  
"Same." Cam added.  
  
"Oh man, this is going to rock!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
Tori raised an eyebrow, "You seam happy."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, Michelle is great." He chuckled.  
  
Tori smiled, "See told you!"  
  
Dustin looked around as if he was looking for someone, "Is Blake still here?" He asked.  
  
"Blake? He was never here." Cam responded.   
  
He wrinkled his forehead, "That's weird. He told me he wanted to talk to you Tori."   
  
Tori bit her lips, "I haven't seen him." She told him.  
  
"Well, he has to work today so. Maybe he's at Storm Chargers?" Shane spoke up.  
  
"Well, we should inform him of our plan so he wouldn't be left out." The goof ball suggested.  
  
Tori nodded, "All right, let me go with you."  
  
"Cool, we can take your Van then." He said happily and ran up the stairs. Tori waved to Shane and Cam and ran up after him. They exited out to the Wind academy and drove down to Storm Chargers. It was late in the afternoon and business was slowing down for the day. Dustin held the door open as a few customers came out. He nodded to them, then signal for Tori to go in first. She smiled and entered as he closed the door behind him. They looked around to see if they could spot Blake but he was no where to be found. They only found Kelly stocking in a corner.   
  
"Hey Kel!" Dustin called to get her attention. She turned around and waved to them. She put down the stuff she was stocking and went over to greet her friends.  
  
"Have you seen Blake?" Tori asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No and he's late for work. I figure he must have been with you guys."  
  
Tori grew concern, "I'm worried." She told them, "He wouldn't just vanish out of nowhere unless I drove him to leave..."  
  
"No. You didn't. He's around, somewhere." Dustin reassured her. The rangers carried out their day, hoping that Blake would show up. The next day had come and there was no word from him still. Everyone grew very worried and began searching throughout the whole city for the whole day. Kelly had closed the shop to give a hand also. Hunter had not heard anything from the Three Thunder Students which was a bit of a relief because he didn't want to deal with them in till the tournament. Darkness had fallen on the city and it was the night before the big tournament. Hunter walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen table, exhausted from the search. They weren't having any luck. Dustin came out of his room and looked at him.  
  
"Anything?" He asked. Hunter shook his head, "You think the Thunder punks have anything to with it."   
  
Hunter shrugged, "No idea. I haven't heard for them in awhile. They hadn't caused much trouble as I thought they would."  
  
Dustin sat down across from him, "We still have to go tomorrow. Maybe Blake will show or something there."   
  
Hunter cracked a smile, "Don't worry Dustin. I wont forget about Kayla. We'll find them both." He reassured him. The reassurance was more for himself then it was for Dustin. He was hoping that tomorrow, everything would turn out okay. Shane and Michelle were sitting inside the Blue Bay Harbor Café, enjoying a little drink. Shane was staring out the window, watching the people pass by. His mind was somewhere else.   
  
"You all right?" She asked. He snapped back into reality and turned and smiled to her.   
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." He responded.  
  
"Tired? From what?" She curiously asked.  
  
"Wondering the city all day. I'd love to tell you, but I don't want you to worry."   
  
She nodded, "All right. I'm sure, whatever it is, it will turn out great. I can't wait to watch you compete tomorrow."  
  
"Your going!? How did you find out?" Shane asked. He didn't want her to go incase something bad happen to her.   
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "Thought you could hide it from me? Dustin told me!" She said.  
  
"Well then." He tried to force a smile, "I guess your going. Can't wait to see you there." She smiled back and they both glanced up into the sky and saw the full moon. The moon was shining brightly upon the city, especially the beach..Tori was walking through the sand by herself, thinking about a lot of things. She looked out into the water, hearing the waves crash upon the beach. The cold wind blew lightly across her face. Her hope of Blake still around was dwindling on a thread. She was blaming herself for driving Blake away, thinking that he must have left to return to Factory Blue. She had feelings for him, Blake was right about that, but the more she thought about Cam, the more she questioned if she had feelings for him too. She walked towards the water in till she felt it crashing up onto her feet. Looking up at the moon, she whispered, "Please Blake, where are you..."   
  
-----  
  
A/N: Wahoo! End of Chapter! Poor Tori! Poor everyone really. Haha. Okay I'm a tad bit confused myself and I should organize this all so I'm going to type out everyone's problems and their role to what they are going to do to fix it. So this might help you also.  
  
Dustin  
  
He introduces Kayla to his friends and tries to get Hunter and her to get along. Finding out that she is missing, he is determine to find his cousin with Hunter's help.  
  
Hunter  
  
He and Kayla don't get a long very well and when he learns that she is missing, he and Dustin must find her. He has a run in with the Thunder Students that have a bone to pick with him and his friends. He must go to a Martial Arts tournament and stop them at the same time find Kayla. He thinks the troublemakers and Kayla's missing are linked together.   
  
Blake  
  
He arrives in Blue Bay Harbor to surprise Tori, only to catch her with Cam. Taking it the wrong way he storms out and argues with the both of them. He has a run in with the Thunder Students that have a bone to pick with him and his friends. He is captured and the rangers are clueless of where he is or what has happen to him.   
  
Tori  
  
She goes to the dance with Cam only to be surprised by Blake. Taking the argument outside, Blake storms off, leaving her and Cam behind. When she heard that Blake hasn't been seen for a while, she thinks he has left because of what he saw at the dance. She must fix things between the two of them and help Hunter and Dustin find Kayla.  
  
Cam  
  
He has feelings for Tori and goes to the dance only to be caught my Blake. Taking the argument outside, Blake storms off, leaving Tori and him behind. Cam thinks that he should have never asked her in the first place and keeps his distant. He must fix things between the two of them and help Hunter and Dustin find Kayla  
  
Shane  
  
Missing someone dearly, he really didn't want to go to the dance. After Tori nags at him a million times, he finally agrees to go and meets a girl name Michelle. He started to forget whatever was on his mind and grow closer to her. He to, has agreed to help Dustin and Hunter find Kayla.  
  
I really think its cool that everyone has there own problems but are all linked to each other. Haha, okay I'm done writing, Read and Review! PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6: Angels Versus Ninjas

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. Been way to busy lately, but don't worry, I tried to make it up to you guys by giving you an awesome action pack chapter. Read and Review.  
  
Preview: The first match of the tournament begins today, and the rangers opponents are 4 fighters with an old past. Will the wind rangers be able to win this match and advance to find Kayla? Or is this where they have to draw the line? Find out!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Episode 6  
  
Angels Versus Ninjas  
  
Hunter awoke from the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over in his bed, groaning, trying to block the sound out. He lifted his head up to check the time. It read 1030 am. He sighed deeply and got up and headed towards his dresser to find himself a new shirt and pants to wear for the day. Minutes later, he opened the door of his room to find his roommate sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.   
  
"What? No loud music this morning?" Hunter asked him, as he made his way over to him.  
  
Dustin shrugged, taking another spoonful of cereal to his mouth, "Tournament starts at 12." He spoke between each crunch.   
  
Hunter nodded, "And Kayla will be found, along with Blake." He reassured his doubting friend, "We meeting the others at Storm Chargers?"   
  
Dustin stood up from his chair and went to the counter and placed the bowl in the sink, "Yup. Then we can work out a plan there." He responded. Hunter ran into the living room to search for his keys. He found them on the table and grabbed them, heading towards the door.  
  
"Let's go then." He said as he opened it. Dustin followed and they both got into Hunter's car. Hunter's favorite crimson vehicle still had a hole in the side from the attacks of the those trouble makers but he managed to get the car still running. The only thing he had to deal with was the clanking sound. Sometimes he'd wonder how the heck his car can take all this beating and still run. After Dustin stuck on his seat belt, he watched as Hunter turned the engine on and backed out of the drive way. Hunter slammed on the pedal and they both sped off to Storm Chargers. They finally made it, where they spotted Tori's van in the front. Hunter pulled up next to it and they both got out, looking around. Dustin walked ahead and towards the store, opening the door and entering. Before heading in also, the crimson blonde took one last surveillance around the place, hoping maybe Kayla or Blake would just show up out of no where. He shook his head and entered into the store where Cam, Shane, Tori and Dustin were standing around in a little circle.  
  
"Where's Kelly?" Hunter asked.  
  
Dustin turned to him, " The store doesn't open today, so she's getting ready to watch the tournament. She doesn't believe we know martial arts, so she has to check it out herself." He said.  
  
Shane punched him in the arm, "That reminds me, you told Michelle I was participating?"   
  
He glared at Shane, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"I didn't want her to watch. This could get messy." He explained.  
  
"I'm sure we can do this without causing to much problems." Tori reassured them.   
  
Cam stepped forward, and everyone turned to him, "Okay, I can count. And there is 4 us competing in this match, but didn't you tell me that there was three thunder students? Who's the fourth?"   
  
Hunter thought for a sec, "You right. You need 4 fighters."  
  
Tori shrugged, "I'm sure its just another stuck up girl, following that know it all guy Kain."   
  
"It doesn't matter. There going down." Dustin responded, throwing some few fake punches at Hunter for practice.  
  
"Let's get this over with, while there distracted, I'll go into the backroom and find Kayla, I'll let you know if I need any help." Hunter told them. They each all nodded and exited out the door. Shane and Cam hoped into Tori's van while Dustin went with Hunter in his car. Tori stuck her seatbelt on and waited for Hunter to pull out. She watched the crimson car entered onto the street before she began backing away. Her mind was wondering, still a bit worried. Cam was sitting in the passenger seat, watching her, telling that something was up.  
  
"You all right?" He asked her. Tori stepped on the pedal and sped forward, following the half beaten car, "Tori." Cam spoke up again.  
  
Tori snapped back to reality, "Um what?" She asked The red ranger was sitting in the back watching them two. He stuck his hands on Tori's back seat and leaned closer.  
  
"What's with you girl?" He basically reworded Cam's question.  
  
She sighed deeply as she made a turn on a road, "I'm still worried about Blake." She admitted.  
  
"We should focus on the matter at hands. We can't risk messing this up." Cam explained. Tori nodded slightly, thinking that maybe Cam was right. They drove for about 15 minutes half way across the city to a large grey building. People were flooding in from everywhere. The parking lots were jammed with cars and people were entering and exiting the buildings. Tori found a nice parking spot near the front and pulled in. She exited the van to see Dustin and Hunter walking towards them.   
  
"Where did you park?" Tori asked as she closed the door.  
  
Dustin pointed to the large parking lot nearby, "All the way at the end!" He exclaimed.   
  
Hunter shrugged, "Guess we weren't as lucky as you." He joked. Tori gave a small smiled as they all entered into the building. They appeared in what seams to be a lobby. It was packed with people, chatting and buying tickets. There were a few martial artists practicing. Trying to intimidate anyone that walks by. They walked down the hall, towards the room where participants were to go before the matched. A woman was sitting at a table inside, jotting things down on a clipboard. The group went up to her as she lifted her head to stare at them.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh Yes," Hunter spoke up, "These guys are here for the match."  
  
She eyed him carefully, glancing at the others, "Have they been registered?"  
  
Hunter nodded, "Yes, I signed these guys up a few days ago."   
  
She pulled out a piece of paper under her clipboard and handed it to him, "Please sign your name here, claiming that any injuries during the match will not be blamed on the company and/or sponsorship of this tournament." She explained. Hunter grabbed the paper and signed it quickly handing it back to her. She stuck the paper in a folder and pulled out another piece of paper, "Please give me your names so they could be announced." She asked, not looking up from her paper.  
  
"Tori Hanson." The surfing blonde spoke up first.  
  
"Shane Clarke." The former red ranger responded next.  
  
"Cam Watanabe." The samurai warrior followed.  
  
"Dustin Brooks." He said lastly. The women wrote each name down quickly and stuck that in a folder also.  
  
"Please enter the door on the left and get ready. Tori, you may use the women's locker room that is down the hall. The match will begin in 15 minutes." She said.  
  
"Who is this sponsored by?" Hunter asked.  
  
"The Thunder Warriors Team. They are the one who donated the fund." She responded.  
  
"Who we going up against?" Dustin asked.  
  
She scanned her schedule, "Team Angel Grove." She said and went back to her work. Tori waved to them and exited down to find the ladies locker room. All the guys but Hunter entered the boys locker room which was empty, for the competitor were all out getting ready.   
  
"Dude, what we doing here?" Dustin asked.  
  
"We have to change." Shane said.   
  
"That's easy." Dustin responded and threw off his clothes, revealing his black ninja outfit, "That's an advantage of being a ninja." The rest quickly did the same and exited out of the room. They entered the large arena where a huge blue mat was stationed in the middle. Rows and rows of bleachers, filled with people who were all waiting eagerly for a match to start soon. The gang walked by many of the participants who were giving them a strange look. Majority of the competitors were wearing white karate robes and had never seen outfits like theirs.   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have used these outfits." Dustin whispered, trying to ignore the stares.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about man. As long as we keep our powers on the low down, were just another average person here, testing strength, in weird clothing." Cam whispered back. They moved through the crowd where they greeted Hunter and Tori. Tori was wearing her ninja outfit also, as she brushed her hair into a pony tail, then she waved.   
  
"Be careful guys, your first match is going to be pretty tough." Hunter told them.   
  
"Team Angel Grove. What's so special about them?" Shane asked.   
  
"Angel Grove's martial artists have won 5 straight tournaments in a row a few years ago. They're good, trust me. You can't lose this match though. Your next one is vs. the Thunder Warriors. Which I'm guessing is Kain and his group."   
  
Shane raised an eyebrow, "What's our name?" He asked curiously.  
  
Hunter stifled a laugh, "You're are now called the Wind Breakers." He started to laugh. Dustin's face faulted as he heard him say it.   
  
"What kind of name is that?" He asked, not really getting the joke. Suddenly an announcement was heard loudly throughout the room.  
  
"Attention all participants, judges and fans, we are now about to start. May Team Angel and the Wind Breakers please come out onto the match to begin the tournament." A deep announcer spoke.  
  
"Go break some wind." Hunter started to laugh again. Shane and Cam rolled their eyes as they headed towards the mat, with Dustin following.   
  
Tori punched Hunter's arm lightly, "Your so going to get a beating when this tournament is done. Giving us a name like that." She smiled   
  
"I was joking." He told her truthfully.  
  
"Oh." She raised an eyebrow, "Then what is the name?"  
  
"You'll find out." He responded. She nodded as she scurried onto the match with them. They all lined up as a man walked out onto a match.  
  
He pulled out a microphone, his voice was loud and clear throughout the stadium, "Where is Team Angel?" He asked the judges. Suddenly, 4 males walked out onto the mat, all wearing karate robes, held on by black belts. The wind rangers looked, not really recognizing their faces. There stood in front of them, were 4 of the greatest rangers ever and the wind rangers didn't even know it.  
  
"Ah there you guys are!" The announcer spoke happily, then turned to the crowd, "Are you guys ready for a wonderful time!?" The crowd cheered furiously as he spoke. Kelly, Michelle, Kapri and Marah both had middle row seats, cheering along, calling out their names.   
  
"In this corner, we have our returning champs, Team Angel from Angel Grove!" The announcer began, "Starting from the left, we have Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Jason Scott, and the newest member who had replace their good friend Tommy Oliver, Zack Taylor! Give a round of applause!" The crowd went wild as the 4 of them stood their, staring at the wind rangers.  
  
The announcer spoke up again, "And in this corner, I'm sorry, there was a mix up. Not the Wind Breakers but Team Wind Shadow."  
  
Dustin looked around, "Is he talking about us?"   
  
"Thought are name was." Shane started to say.  
  
"No he was joking." Tori informed them.  
  
"Starting from our left." The announcers continue to speak, "We have Cam Watanabe, Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, and lastly, beautiful Tori Hanson." He said. Tori bit her lips, blushing as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Go Shane!!" Michelle screamed as she hollered along with the other thousands of people. Hunter stood on the side line, smiling. He looked over and saw Kain and his two girls walking into the room, staring out on the mat. Hunter's smile faded as Kain walked over to him.  
  
"So, you decided to show." He spoke.  
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah, I had to make sure you pay for my car."  
  
Kain smiled evilly, "I bet." He responded, "Your not competing?"   
  
He shook his head, "This is between you and the wind students. We can settle our differences later." Hunter quickly lied.   
  
Katana smiled, "Perfect. They don't stand a chance." She turned and smiled as she watch as the participants got into a fighting stance.   
  
Zack started to hope around, using his favorite style of fighting, "Come on, let's see what you guys got." He said confidentially.  
  
"I don't know Zack, might be a competition." Rocky joked.  
  
Shane pointed a finger at him, "We'll show you competition." Shane sneered at him. The bell rang and the wind and angel teams all clashed into each other. Shane jumped at Jason who quickly dodged the attack. Jase was about to land a roundhouse kick to Shane's back but Shane managed to flip backwards and over him.  
  
"Whoa." Jase said in surprised.  
  
"What, never seen a flying ninja?" Shane joked. Jase chuckled a bit, and started to throw more roundhouse kicks at Shane. The red ninja ranger did the best he could do duck and block each attack. Shane quickly caught one of Jase's foot and pushed him back. Shane then quickly jumped in the air and dropped kick Jason, who stumbled back by the blow. They then began to attack and block each other, trying to push each other off the mat. Shane ducked from a punch and thrusted a fist into Jason's stomach.  
  
"Your good man." Jason said as he took a step back, "Not good enough though." He said as he caught Shane's leg and twisted it, making Shane's whole body twisting in the air and back onto ground. Shane tried to get back up, but Jason stepped on him, preventing him to get up.  
  
"You lose." Jason said.   
  
"Shane is down! Shane is down!" The announcer yelled out.   
  
"Oh man.." Michelle pouted, as she sat back down on the bench.  
  
Kelly shook her head, a bit shocked, "They told me they were going to compete in some martial arts competition but they never told me they were actually good at fighting. In fact, they never told me they knew martial arts at all!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Cool huh?" Marah asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kelly responded as they continue to watch the rest of the fight.  
  
Rocky circled Tori a bit, keeping a defensive stance, "I don't want to hurt you." He said to her. Tori rolled her eyes as she walked forward towards him. Rocky threw a punch and she caught it in mid air and flipped him over.  
  
"You were saying?" She looked down at him. The old blue zeo ranger quickly got back up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Okay, so you can fight." Rocky said and got back into a fighting position. Tori shrugged, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Boys, do they ever learn?" She spoke out loud to herself. Rocky moved forward, attempting to throw another punch. Tori tried to catch it again, but Rocky, quickly withdraw the punch, spun around kicked her in the back. Tori stumbled forward, shocked by the trick he pulled on her. Rocky tried to grabbed Tori but she ducked and tripped him, making him fall on the floor. Tori was going to slam her leg on Rocky, but he manage to roll out of the way and get back up. Tori swiftly spun around, gracefully as if she was on water, spinning herself faster and faster. Rocky stood their confused, wondering why she kept going in circles. Tori quickly spun faster and faster, then sticking out a leg, slamming it right into Rocky, making him go flying off the mat. Tori stopped spinning, her pony tail coming undone, and her blonde hair wrapping her face. She quickly brushed the hair aside and walked over to Rocky who was groaning on the ground.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" She smiled.   
  
"What is this!? Rocky down for the count!? Looks like we are left with 3 fighters on each team now. The battle is heating up!" The announcer continued to talk.  
  
"Go Tori!" Hunter whispered to himself as he watched carefully. Tori turned around to see Jason standing there. She looked over to see how the others were doing. Dustin was quickly dodging Zack's attacks that kept coming one after another with fast speed. Dustin ducked quickly and tried to leg sweep him but Zack jumped out of the way and started to hop around again.  
  
"Do you ever sit still?" Dustin asked as he charged forward. Zack put his hands on the ground and began to twist his body, break dancing, and hitting Dustin with his foot, sending him flying back.   
  
Dustin landed with a huge thump, "Aw man.. That hurt.." He groaned. Jason was about to land a finishing blow on Dustin when Tori pushed him out of the way.   
  
"I don't think so." Tori barked at him. She pulled Dustin up and they both faced Jason and Zack who exchanged looks.   
  
"Ready Tor?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Ready!" She responded and they both ran forward. Zack and Jason were both ready to take on the attack but instead, Tori and Dustin flipped over them and kicked them in the back. Jason quickly turned around to punch Dustin who ducked, letting Tori jump on his back and kick Jason straight in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Tori landed safely on the ground but then was knocked off her feet by a surprised attack by Zack. Dustin moved in, to help Tori back up and they both spun around the break dancer, hitting him in the leg, and making him lose balance. Zack fell to the floor, exhausted. Tori and Dustin's swift teamwork put the two of them out. Meanwhile Cam lunged forward at Adam, who manage to swiftly move out of the way. Cam stumbled forward and turned around to see a kick come right at him. With his fast reflex, Cam caught his foot and held it. Adam squirmed a bit and then flipped, using his other foot to hit Cam in the face and land back on his feet. Tori and Dustin both stepped in front of Cam and stared down Adam.  
  
"Guess I'm the last one." Adam said.   
  
"Yup!" Dustin responded, "And you are going down man!" Dustin said as he charged forward. Tori helped Cam up and they both charged forward also. Adam jumped up and kicked Dustin back and then jumped kicked off of Tori and into Cam, sending all three on the ground. The three of them stood up, underestimating Adam. Adam ran at Tori, who tried to punch at him, but he caught and flipped her over. He wasn't done yet with her though, he helped her back up and pushed her into Dustin and Cam.   
  
"He's getting on my nerves." Cam said angrily. Tori and Dustin both charged at Adam once more, and kicked him. He blocked both attacks, and Tori and Dustin broke away, revealing a third attack by Cam, which was a powerful kick, sending him off the mat. The crowd grew wild as only one team remained standing.   
  
"We have a winner! We have a winner!" The announcer yelled as he pulled the three of them into the middle. Shane stumbled to get up and joined them.  
  
"Ugh man, guess I wasn't so lucky." Shane joked.  
  
"It's a team match. We all advance." Cam reassured him.  
  
"All right we won!!" Dustin said cheerfully.   
  
"Team Wind Shadows has beaten the champs in the first round. This will go down in history! As the greatest fight ever!" He screamed. The other participants, eyes widen, and jaws dropped at the match they just saw. Never had they seen such action or fighting. They had trained for years and they still couldn't pull off what they saw. Never in a million years. Even the announcer and judges were impressed. They couldn't explain the fast speed and reflexes. It was a kind of fight you would only see in a movie. The crowds were going wild. The only people that weren't shocked were the three thunder students who were watching closely. Jason, Rocky, Adam and Zack all got up and shook the wind ranger's hand.  
  
"Not bad. I'm impressed." Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys were tough. Didn't think we would find competition like this." Rocky agreed.  
  
"Got to teach me some moves next time." Zack added.  
  
"Good luck on the rest of your match." Adam said, shaking the last wind ranger. They all turned and headed off the mat and out of the arena.   
  
The announcer pulled the microphone away from his mouth and spoke to them, "Great match guys. Never seen anything like it. You get a half hour break then were going onto the next match" He told them and walked off.  
  
Hunter smiled happily. 'Now for the real thing to start' He said to himself. He glanced over to the thunder punks who were chatting. He continues to watch as a figure in a black cloak, with a hood over his head, covering the face, walking out to greet the troublemakers. Hunter couldn't get what they were saying or even if it was a guy or a girl, and the strange person turned and exited out of the arena again with Kain, Katana and Jade following behind.  
  
Hunter was confused, "Who the..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: End of Chapter! Read and Review. Who is this mysterious person!? Find out next time! 


	7. Chapter 7: Wind Versus Thunder

A/N: Here is the next chapter. A bit short, (To me it is) but oh well. It's good. As always, read and review.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Wind Versus Thunder  
  
Shane, Dustin, Cam and Tori both quickly ran over to Hunter, laughing and cheering over their victory. They have never been so thrilled too win a match.   
  
Hunter turned to them and smiled, "Great job guys." He said to them, "Now we can put our plan in motion."   
  
"Those Thunder dudes are going down man." Dustin said cheerfully, giving Shane a high five. Kelly, Michelle and Marah both walked down the stairs and greeted them.  
  
"You guys were great!" Marah exclaimed, giving Dustin a hug.   
  
Kelly nodded, "Since when did you guys know all these kinds of moves?"   
  
Cam shrugged, "Oh I don't know. Guess these moves come natural." He joked.   
  
Kelly gave him a playful punch, "Well I'm going to get some food. Come on Michelle and Marah. Let the boys prepare for the next match."  
  
"You will win next time Shane." Michelle reassured him as she followed Kelly and Marah.   
  
"Boy, is it hot in here. I'm going to take a walk." Tori told them and walked off.   
  
"What's with her?" Shane asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Hunter asked, "She's still worried about Blake."  
  
Shane nodded, "Oh yeah. Any news on the fourth person were up against?" He curiously asked.  
  
"I saw someone in a cloak figure. Might be a guy, might be a girl. I couldn't tell." He responded.  
  
"Either way, their going down!" Dustin yelled. While they were talking, Cam had sneaked off to find Tori. She was walking around the parking lot, back and forth.  
  
Cam appeared in front of her, "You all right?"   
  
She turned and smiled, "Yeah. I'll be fine." Tori sat down on the sidewalk, and wave Cam to sit next to her. He did so swiftly, and turned and smiled at her.  
  
"You did great." Tori pointed out.  
  
Cam chuckled, "You're the one who took out like three of them." He pointed out. Tori started to laugh a bit. The wind was blowing gently, as they watched a few cars on the road pass by.  
  
Cam spoke up again, "Tori. About what happen at the dance."   
  
She turned and looked at him, "Are you still mad?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not mad. Okay, I was a bit." He admitted, "Only because I like-.." He trailed off.  
  
Tori stood up, "Cam.. I, you know.." She tried to find the right words.  
  
Cam stood up also, "Don't worry. I understand." He said.  
  
"Were friends." She told him.  
  
He nodded his head, "Come on. Let's go inside. We got like 7 minutes before the match start." Tori nodded and they both went into the building. They greeted the rest of the rangers which were viewing a map of the building.  
  
Hunter pointed at the map, "I'm thinking this is the Thunder Team's Locker Room and resting area. I'm going to check this out."   
  
"I noticed a security guy standing in front of the door." Dustin pointed out, "Something must be in there."  
  
"Then I will check that out." He told him.  
  
"Be careful Hunter." Tori said.  
  
He nodded, "You too guys. They might not play by tournament rules."   
  
"Then we will follow theirs." Shane reponded.  
  
The announcers's voice began echoing through out the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have the Team Wind Shadow and Thunder Warriors out on the mat! The next match will began soon."  
  
"That's our cue." Shane pointed out.   
  
"Good luck guys. Don't hold back." Hunter told them. They all nodded and entered onto the mat. Hunter sighed and turned to walk out of the arena. Michelle, Kelly and Marah were all cheering at the bleachers again. The match was about to start. Hunter went out into the lobby and looked around. He spotted Kain, Katana, Jade and the cloak guy entering the arena. They walked up onto the mat and faced the rangers. The cloak person, was still hooded as the announcer walked up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. You have to take that off." He asked him. The cloak man grabbed the announcer's arm and threw him across the mat. The crowd stood their silent and shocked.   
  
Kain stepped forward and grinned, "Let the match began."   
  
"That was an illegal move." Dustin protested, "You don't attack innocent people."   
  
"No one is innocent in this world." Katana laughed. Some people were checking if the announcer was okay. The judges rang the bell and the match had begun.  
  
"There letting this continue?" Tori asked.  
  
"The Thunder morons sponsored it. Of course the judge will let this continue."  
  
"Let's break their legs." Dustin laughed as he charged forward. He ran and jumped at Kain who quickly dodged the attack. Cam was facing off with Jade, while Shane took on Katana, leaving Tori with the hooded guy.   
  
"Why don't you show yourself freak." Tori told him. The man did not say anything but charged forward. She ducked to dodge a punch and tried to trip him, but he manages to jump over it. Tori quickly back flipped out of the way, as he tried to pull a roundhouse kick on her. She twirled around fast, and jumped over him and kicked him in the back. She tried to throw another kick, but he caught it in midair and pushed her on the ground. Kain was throwing a million of punches at Dustin. The Yellow Wind Ranger blocked each of them and grabbed Kain by the arm. He tried to flip him over, but Kain slammed his knee into Dustin's stomach, freeing him. He then spun around and slammed Dustin again, with his foot. Dustin fell to the ground.   
  
"Damn man." Dustin groaned as he tried to get up. Kain went over and pushed him back down. Cam spotted this and broke away from his fight, and shoulder slammed Kain out of the way.   
  
"You're not done yet." Cam told him. He helped Dustin up and stood beside him. Jade flipped over the two and stood next to Kain.  
  
"And I'm not done with you." She smirked. Meanwhile, Hunter had sneaked down the hallway towards the door where the security guy was standing.   
  
The security guy spotted him, "Hey you, you're not authorized to enter." He told him. Hunter walked forward, ignoring him. Attempting to open the door. The security guy grabbed his hand and pushed him back.  
  
"What did I tell you?" He said. Hunter lunged forward and slammed his knee into his stomach, knocking him out.  
  
"Sorry man, I don't have a choice." He responded and entered. The room was dark, as he closed the door. He could hear small muffles coming somewhere in the room.   
  
"Kayla?" Hunter spoke into the darkness. He heard the muffling getting louder. Searching frantically for the switch, he finally found it in a corner. He turned it on and the whole room lit up. There was Kayla, tied to a chair and blindfolded. Hunter quickly went to her, and untied her, pulling the bandana off her.  
  
"Oh my god! Hunter!?" She screamed. Hunter tied the last of the ropes and she lunged forward hugging him.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, giving a hug back.  
  
She broke away, "Where are the others!? It's a trap Hunter!" She quickly said.  
  
"What do you mean!?" He asked.  
  
"They were talking about how you guys were ninjas and all that junk and I didn't' want to believe them but then-but then he showed up." She explained.  
  
"Who Kayla? Who!?" He asked as he stood up.  
  
"No time!" She yelled as she stood up also. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was lock. She struggled hard.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I can't open the door!" She responded. Hunter started to hear whistling sounds and looked up at the vents. Gas was seeping through the room. He quickly ran to the door.  
  
"Dammit. They weren't kidding about getting rid of us." He said as he struggled.   
  
"Hurry!" Kayla screamed. She began to cough as the gas filled the room. She could feel her body getting weaker and weaker. Hunter was doing the best he could. Even he was getting weaker. He stumbled back, holding his hand against his mouth, hoping to stop breathing in the gas.  
  
"What..what..do we do.." She struggle to say, as she tried to stay awake.  
  
"Don't freak out about this." He told her and raised his arm. He fired a blast of crimson lighting at the door, smashing it open. He quickly grabbed Kayla and ran out the door, slamming into the wall and collapsing. The gas had stopped seeping through the vents and Hunter and Kayla laid out in the hall way trying to catch a breath of fresh air.   
  
"Was that the trap?" Hunter asked between his breaths.   
  
Kayla was laying on top of him, "No." She responded as she sat up, "It's the match. We have to get to it." Meanwhile, the fight still raged on between the Wind and Thunder Team. Kain had thrusted his arm forward at Dustin who quickly dodged the attack. Cam jumped in and knocked him back, only to be hit by Jade. Jade then roundhouse Dustin to the ground.  
  
"There strong!" Cam pointed out. Shane wasn't having much luck either. Katana was fast and agile. Shane jumped in the air to get away from her, but she jumped up and kicked him back down. Shane rolled on the ground and got up to block a kick that was coming at him. He thrusted upwards and knocked Katana off her feet. She quickly flipped back up and brushed the hair out of her way and lunged at Shane again.  
  
"Whoa there. Calm down." Shane said.  
  
"Die!" She screeched as she punched him in the face. Shane went down to the ground hard. Michelle was bitting her nails, too afraid to see what will happen next.  
  
"This looks like a tough battle." Marah spoke, leaning in to watch carefully.  
  
"There good." Kelly pointed out, "But they still should be disqualified."   
  
"Yeah! They attacked the announcer." Michelle said.   
  
"Shh!" Marah told them, "It's getting good." Back with Hunter and Kayla, after a bit of resting they both go up and ran down the long hall way. That security guy that Hunter knocked out was back again. This time, with a few friends.   
  
"That's the guy!" The officer yelled.  
  
"Stay back Kayla." He told her. She nodded and took a step back as Hunter walked over to them.  
  
"Look guys, I don't have time for this." He told them.  
  
"Neither do we." One of the officers said and lunged at him. Hunter blocked the punch and flipped him over. He turned around and kicked another officer back.   
  
"Look behind you!" Kayla shouted. Hunter quickly turned around and a chair being thrown at him. Hunter jumped up and kicked it away and ran and knocked the guy down. Kayla jumped up and down in joy as the guys all groaned in pain.  
  
"You'd think they would learn." Hunter said. He grabbed Kayla and both ran into the arena, making their way through the crowd. They went to the front where they found Tori kicking back the hooded guy. The Thunder students all regrouped and stood together as the wind rangers regrouped also.   
  
"Not bad." Kain smirked, "Not bad all."  
  
"Were not done." Shane yelled out.  
  
"Of course we are." The hooded man spoke up for once, "The end is near for you. It is time to say goodbye." He said as he took a step forward.  
  
"That voice..." Tori whispered. The man took of his hood, the wind ranger's jaw's dropped. Even Hunter gasped. Kelly and Marah stood up from the bleachers.  
  
"Blake!?" Tori screamed. Blake removed his cloaked, revealing his Ninja Outfit. He slide his hand through his hair and winked at Tori.  
  
"So nice to see you Tor." He spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She asked.  
  
"Enough talking! I want them gone!" Kain yelled.  
  
Blake chuckled, "Allow me." He replied as he raised his arm. He shot a bolt of navy lighting right at Dustin, hitting him right in the gut.   
  
"Ugh!" Dustin groaned, as the attack hit him. Blake lowered his arm, as Dustin began to stumble around.  
  
"DUSTIN!!" Kayla screamed at the top of her lungs. Dustin slowly turned around to see her, before falling to the ground motionless. Katana and Jade began firing lighting shots across the room. The crowd began to scream and scatter out of the room. Marah ran down the steps as fast as she could, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please no..Dustin..Please oh god no." She kept saying to herself, as she pushed her way through the crowd.   
  
  
  
---------  
  
A/N: End Chapter! AH! What did you think? Getting good? Let me know. 


	8. Chapter 8: Conjuring a Storm

A/N: Next chapter! Sorry it took so long, been busy. Here you go.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Conjuring a Storm  
  
Marah and Kayla were running as fast as they could into the center of the arena to Dustin. Tori knelt down to check if he was all right. A soft groaned was heard from Dustin as Tori turned him over. Kayla and Marah finally got to them, and knelt down beside him. Hunter ran past the small crowd and faced Blake and the Thunder Students. Shane and Cam stood beside him.  
  
"Well Bro, you don't look so surprised to see me." Blake chuckled.  
  
Hunter glared at him, "I figured it was you." He responded. Shane couldn't take it anymore. He glanced back at Dustin then started to charge at Blake with rage.   
  
"Shane don't!" Cam screamed out to him. Blake took a step forward, grabbing Shane's arm and tossing him into the air, behind him. Shane rolled on the ground, a bit stunned from the attack. Michelle gasped at the sight as Kelly and her stood in the bleachers while the rest of the crowds ran out of the building or found a safe place to watch. Marah slapped Dustin a bit to keep him awake. Dustin groaned once more as he slowly opened his eyes to see 3 women staring down at him.  
  
"Whoa..is this a dream?" He softly spoke.  
  
Marah shook him, "Dustin!" She screamed. Dustin snapped up from the loud noise. He turned to see Cam, Hunter and Blake arguing back and forth to each other.  
  
"What do you think your doing!?" Hunter barked at him.  
  
"I could say the same thing." He shot back and turned to see the former Red Ranger get up, "Pathetic wind rangers. Don't know when to stay down." He yelled as he shot a bolt of lighting at him. Shane quickly side flipped out of the way and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Is that what we are doing? Testing Ninja Skills? Fine, it's my turn." He grinned as he clasped his hand together. He summoned the ninja skills of Air and fired a gust of wind at them. Blake and the thunder students ducked and covered from the attack. The strong wind was going straight towards Marah, Kayla and Tori. Cam and Hunter quickly turned around and dived into the girls and knocked them down, as the wind blew past them and into a bunch of empty bleachers that all shattered and fell apart from the impact. Kelly and Michelle sat down, to shocked on what just happen. Gasped came from each part of the building as other people looked onwards at the conflict infront of them.  
  
Blake stood up laughing, "Wow, such anger Shane. Sensei is going to kill you for using your powers."   
  
Kain and the rest got up, "There's only one way to settle this. Let us fight."  
  
Hunter smirked, "There's more of us then there are of you. You're going to lose."   
  
"Then we shall even the odds." Blake snapped back as he pulled out his Thunder Blade. Katana and Jade both laughed as they whipped out their weapons. Jade had a long wooden staff. It had a gold lighting streaking across the stick. She used her ninja powers to electrify the weapon. Katana pulled out what looked like two lighting daggers. The metal was in a lighting shape form and she held the end of it. She snapped both wrists sideways and it formed two fans with sharp razors on it. Kain pulled out a Thunder Sword and got into a fighting position.  
  
"Okay, they have weapons. We don't have weapons do we Cam?" Shane asked. Dustin slowly got up and walked with Tori to join the others. Marah pulled Kayla away and up to the bleachers where Michelle and Kelly were.  
  
"Blake, don't do this please." Tori begged   
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah come on Blake. I'm your brother! Snap out of it."  
  
Blake smirked, "Brother huh? More like a traitor. You're suppose to side with us."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Hunter replied.  
  
"Kain filled me in. The Wind rangers were plotting to destroy the Thunder Academy. Couldn't stand the fact that we were better." He explained.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "That's crazy man." He told him. He held his side of his stomach, still feeling some pain from the hit. Luckily, it wasn't a strong attack or he would have been finished.  
  
The girls up in the bleachers were all talking and looking onwards.   
  
"How did he do that?" Kelly asked.  
  
"What's going on Marah!?" Michelle added.  
  
"This is too much." Kayla said lastly. Marah didn't respond to anything they said. She continued to watch. That was all she could do.   
  
"Get them." Kain shouted. Katana and Jade ran forward at the rangers. Cam and Dustin took a step forward to intercept them. Jade quickly ran at Cam and tried to strike him. He dodged the weapon and flipped backwards near the edge of the mat. Jade walked forward laughing.  
  
"Poor, Poor Green Ranger. Defenseless and powerless. This is unfair don't you think?" She ranted. Cam looked to the side and noticed a broom stick laying on the floor. Jade lunged forward and he side flipped towards it. Jade quickly spun around and attempted to hit him again. Cam grabbed the broom stick and blocked the attack. Lighting began to spark from the impact. When Cam broke away, he noticed the edge of the broom was on fire. Jade's lighting staff must have ignited the thing on fire. Cam swung the burning broom stick at her and she started to back away. He put out the fire the best he could, leaving only the stick part of the broom. He twirled it around and grinned at her. Jade laughed as she began to strike at him again. He blocked the attacks and jumped over her. He slammed the staff into her leg, making her fall. She recovered and smacked Cam across the face, knocking him on the ground. She then charged forward at the fallen samurai ranger. Cam used his stick and pushed himself back up and blocked the attack. He then kicked Jade's staff into the air. As she looked up at it, he took the time to hit her in the stomach, knocking her back. She got back up and started to get irritated. She ran forward and kicked Cam back and picked up her weapon and continued to fight. Dustin on the other hand was running for his life. Katana was chasing him with her sharp fans. She stopped and tossed one at him. It began to spin around faster and faster as it closed in on him. Dustin couldn't endure the pain of his previous attack and began to slow down. He noticed the thing coming right at him. He used all his strength to back flip behind a table. The fan missed him by an inch and into a wall. When Dustin looked up he saw Katana jumping at him. Dustin rolled out of the way as she hit the ground.  
  
"Fight me. Don't run Yellow Ranger." She growled. She grabbed Dustin by the throat and tossed him into a wall. She then tried to fire a lighting shot at him . He moved out of the way, and it hit the wall, blowing a hole in it. Dustin turned and ran out of the hole and outside onto the dirt ground. Katana followed as he continues to run into a field. He turned around and faced her.  
  
"You're on my territory now." Dustin grinned. He used his Ninja Earth ground attack and dived into the dirt. Katana looked around, a bit shocked on what just happened. Dustin came out from the ground behind her and kicked her in the back. He flipped over her and kicked her in the arm, making her drop her other fan.   
  
Dustin backed away, trying to catch his breath. "Man, I'm so out of shape." Katana got into a fighting stance and began to circle him. Katana began to do roundhouse kicks at Dustin. He blocked each of the attack and grabbed her foot. She kicked with her other foot, to free herself and then slammed her knee into Dustin. Dustin went flying back into the dirt. He rolled around and stood back up. Dustin began to feel dizzy and disorientated. She slowly walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt. Katana tossed him into the air and back onto the ground. Dustin groaned, trying to get back up. He rolled onto his back and saw her looking down at him. He pulled her down with him and they began to wrestle on the ground. They started to roll down a hill. They hit rocks and roofs on their way down. Meanwhile, Kain was facing Hunter and Shane. Kain twirled his sword around and kept his guard up. Shane jumped into the air at him, while Hunter ran at him from the ground. Kain laughed as he spun around in a circle and then shot a lighting blast at Hunter. Hunter jumped out of the way, and looked up to see Kain jumping into the air and slam Shane back to the ground. Shane rolled away as he saw a sword coming down at him. He quickly got up and released another gust of wind at him. Kain lost grip of the sword, and it went flying into a wall. Hunter got back up and snuck up behind him and grabbed him.  
  
"It's over Kain." Hunter whispered into his ear.   
  
"It's not over, till I say it's over." He barked back as he slammed on his foot, then flipped him over his back. Tori and Blake were busy having their own battle in a corner. Tori dodged all of Blake's attack, not wanting to strike back.  
  
"Blake, stop it." She begged as she ducked from the incoming Thunder Blade. She charged into him, making him drop his Thunder Blade and fall to the ground. She pinned him down and looked into his eyes. She brushed her blonde hair out of the way and held him down tightly.  
  
"Blake. It's me. Tori." She told him, "They brain washed you. They did something. Try to remember!" Blake's head started to hurt. He couldn't stay focus, everything began to blur. Memories and thoughts began to rush back into his head as he looked at her.   
  
He shook his head, "No!" He screamed as he pushed her off. She went flying off him and onto the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off. He picked up his Thunder Blade and pointed it at Tori. She tried to crawl away.   
  
"Blake.." She whispered. She turned and saw Cam and Jade locking weapons. Cam broke away and Jade tried to fire a lighting shot at him. He moved out of the way, and the surge of lighting hit a water fountain. The pipe bursted open and water began to pour everywhere. Tori looked back at Blake. She got up and kicked him back and ran towards the flooded part of the room. Blake was chasing him as she stopped and turned around.  
  
"I call upon the ninja skill of the rising water." She shouted as she moved her hand. She summoned the water around her into a ball and fired it at him. Blake went flying back and into a wall, hitting his head. He was knocked out by the impact. Tori spun around and fired another shot into Jade's back. Cam moved out of the way as she hit the ground. She then looked over and noticed Dustin dragging Katana in the room. He was breathing heavily, all dirty and exhausted. Kain looked around and noticed everyone was down. He grew angry as Hunter and Shane closed in on him.  
  
"You're the last one standing Kain. Give up." Shane told him.   
  
Kain shook his head, "Plan B." He replied as he jumped high into the air. He grabbed a hold of a ceiling beam and pulled himself up onto a ledge. Everyone looked up at him as he stood upon it. He pulled out a small device and hit a button on it. The whole roof began to open up, revealing the bright blue sky. Blake began to wake up. Tori ran to him and knelt beside him.  
  
He groaned, "ugh..Tori..is that you?" He softly said as he opened his eyes.   
  
"Yeah. It's me." She responded with a smile.   
  
"My head hurts. What happened?" He asked. Before Tori didn't get a chance to answer, they both looked up to hear Kain laugh. Kain used all his energy and clouds began to form in the sky. He was brewing up a large thunder storm. Lighting began to flash immensely, striking the ground and causing fire upon impact.   
  
"How is this possible? A Thunder Ninja can never be this powerful. Shane shouted.   
  
"He must know some shadow ninja skills. Just like Lothor, that kind of power can amplify and make him stronger." Cam guessed.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Means, we have a miniature Lothor to deal with." Cam put in simple terms.   
  
"Let me handle this. I can talk some sense into him." Hunter told them.   
  
"Will you be okay?" Shane asked.   
  
Hunter nodded, "Get everyone else out of here. This might get dangerous." With that said, Hunter ninja streaked up to the ledge were Kain stood. Shane, Dustin and Cam quickly ran up the bleachers to the girls. They were waving them to follow. Marah ran down and lunged into Dustin's arm, giving him a big hug.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay." She said to him. He nodded and lead her down the stairs. Shane grabbed Michelle's hand and followed.  
  
"What's going on!?" Michelle asked.  
  
"See! This is why I didn't want you to go! I'll explain later!" Shane responded. Kayla refused to go. Cam tried to grab her but she slapped his hand away.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Hunter!" She stammered.  
  
Dustin stopped at the bottom and turned to her, "He'll be fine! Come on!" Cam grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps. She struggled to pull away but Cam was holding her hard.  
  
"No! Please, let me go! Please!" She begged.  
  
Dustin pushed Marah towards the door, "Since when did you care for Hunter, Kayla?" He asked. She didn't answer. Kelly ran down the stairs and out the door with Marah. Hunter slowly walked across the beam towards Kain. A bolt of lighting shot past his head and into a wall, making him nearly lose his balance.   
  
"Stay away Hunter." He shouted to him. Hunter kept moving forward towards him. Refusing to listen. Kain grew angry, firing multiple lighting shots at him. Hunter moved the best he could to dodge the attack. He lost his balance started to fall.  
  
"HUNTER!" Kayla screamed out. She saw him began to fall, but was pushed out the door by Cam and Dustin before she could say anything to them. She began to scream some more, as they dragged her outside. A giant lighting from the sky hit a car next to them, causing a huge explosion that knocked them off their feet. The smoke cleared away and Shane looked up at the dark sky above him.   
  
"Damn." He whispered to himself.  
  
--  
  
A/N End Chapter. Very action pack huh. Kain's getting craaazy. 


	9. Chapter 9: Where is The Love Part 1

AN: Here is my second to last chapter (Technically there will be three chapters left, I will be writing an epliogue)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Where is the Love Part 1 (Season Finale)  
  
Hunter manage to grab the ledge as he fell and started to hang. He looked down at the floor. It was sure a long way down. He wouldn't have enough time to Ninja Streak before hitting the ground. He felt his hand slipping, losing a grip in each finger, one by one.   
  
"No. Come on Hunter. Don't let go." He said to himself. He couldn't pull himself up and lost grip. Suddenly a hand grabbed him before he fell. Hunter looked up and saw Blake, trying to pull him up.  
  
"Come on, your not finished yet." Blake said to his brother. With all his strength, Blake pulled Hunter back up onto the ledge.  
  
"Thanks." Hunter said in relief. He stood up and turned to see Kain standing there.  
  
"Be careful bro." Hunter patted him on the back.  
  
Hunter nodded, "No worries." He said as he ran forward across the beam. Kain took a step forward and tried to throw a punch at him. Hunter ducked and try to kick him in the leg, but Kain jumped back, nearly losing his balance.   
  
"Stop this. This is so pointless." Hunter told him, "Your just endangering people's lives."  
  
Kain chuckled, "So?" He responded as he try to throw another punch. Hunter intercepted his punch and pushed him back. Kain's foot slipped and he began to lose balance again.  
  
"Kain!" Hunter shouted. Kain tried to grab onto something but with no avail. He began to fall. Hunter lunged his hand forward to grab a hold of him, but he missed and he watched as Kain fell and landed on the mat, unconscious.   
  
"Damn." Hunter whispered to himself. He turned his head and looked at Blake.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it." He shouted to the crimson ranger. The storm above them began to weaken. The sun began to break the clouds apart and the light shined through on to the arena. Hunter and Blake ninja streaked onto the ground and ran over to Kain.   
  
Hunter knelt down, "He'll be all right. Just be out for a while." He said. Shane, Kayla, Tori, Dustin and the rest of them came walking back into the building. Kayla ran through the crowd and jumped into Hunter's arm.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay." She whispered to him.  
  
"I told you not to worry." He responded. Jade and Katana began to awake. They sat up and looked around. They noticed Kain was out cold. They stood up and walked towards the rangers.  
  
"What have you done?" Jade gasped.  
  
Hunter stood up and face them, "He fell. He fell because he decided to do something stupid."   
  
Katana and Jade both glanced at each other, "You will pay." Katana hissed.  
  
Blake stepped forward, "No. Were not wasting our time. Go back to the academy now." He barked at them.   
  
Jade looked away, "It is too late. We can't go back." She responded.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "No it's not. Were willing to accept you again. Just end this nonsense."  
  
Jade looked at Katana, "Think we should?"  
  
Katana thought for a sec then gave a slight nod, "I guess we have no choice." She replied. They both turned around and walked away. A giant lighting bold came down at them and a flash of light appeared. As the smoke cleared, Jade and Katana were gone. Marah held Dustin's hand as they walked to the door.  
  
"I'm talking Marah home." He informed them, "I'm sure you guys can handle this."   
  
Cam nodded, "Yeah. You guys go. I'll take care of Kain here. Then bring him to the Thunder Academy for you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hunter asked. Kayla pulled Hunter away before Cam got a chance to responded.   
  
"Come on you dork. I want to go Moto Crossing."   
  
Hunter chuckled, "All right, all right." He said as he ran out the door with her. Tori and Blake glanced at each other then at Cam.  
  
"Go you two." Cam told them and then turned his back on them. Tori sighed and they walked out the door.   
  
"I'm going to take Michelle and Kelly home. I got some explaining to do." Shane said lastly before escorting the two girls out. Cam turned and picked Kain up, slumping him over his back and then Ninja Streaking a way. Dustin and Marah were walking down the street, heading towards the academy. They remained silent most of the way, enjoying the warm weather. They entered the woods and went down a long narrow path.   
  
"I'm glad, that's all over with." Marah finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah." Dustin agreed.   
  
Marah spun around, "If anything had happen to you, I'd be so upset."  
  
Dustin smiled, "I'm fine Marah. I'm a big boy."   
  
"I know! I just got freaked out." She admitted.  
  
Dustin stifled a laugh. Marah turned around and playfully smack him on the shoulder.  
  
"That's not funny!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Its just so weird how you were once evil, know you care about me so much." He admitted.   
  
Marah stuck her hands on her hips, "Damn right. Now I'll give you to the count of three to run before I blast you. No one laughs at the great Marah!" Dustin started to burst out laughing, "1..2.." Marah began counting, charging up a blast in her hand. Dustin eyes widen as he began to run into the woods. Marah started laughing, as she chased him through the woods. Dustin flipped over a fallen tree trunk and kept running further into the woods. He stopped dead in his track as he ran towards an edge of a hill. He turned around and saw Marah still running at him.  
  
"No! Wait!" Dustin shouted. It was too late, Marah jumped into Dustin's arm and they both toppled down the hill, tossing and turning. Marah and Dustin held onto each other tightly as they landed on the bottom. Dustin opened his eyes and found Marah on top of him, holding him tightly. Like a frighten kitten.  
  
"Marah, you all right" He whispered.   
  
Marah opened her eyes and looked down at Dustin, she rolled off and stood up, "What a fall." She said as she helped him up.   
  
Dustin brushed himself off and nodded, "Yeah it was." He replied. He looked at Marah in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet." She grinned. Dustin eyes widen and he started to run again, with Marah after her. Meanwhile Kelly, Shane and Michelle were driving towards Storm Chargers. Kelly hadn't brought up the topic that she just witness but knew that Shane would tell her someday. She was a patient person, she knew there was an explanation to the strange phenomenon. She pulled into the parking lot of the store and climbed out. She then turned to Shane and Michelle.  
  
"I'll explain everything in due time Kelly." Shane spoke up to him, "Till then, keep this on a low down."   
  
Kelly nodded, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. You escorting Michelle home?"  
  
Shane glanced at her and then back at Kelly, "Yeah. Talk later." He said as he grabbed Michelle's hand and began walking down the street.   
  
"Shane, why didn't you tell me?" She asked as they both crossed the street to take a shortcut through the all way.  
  
"Tell you what? That I'm a skilled wind ninja?" He asked.  
  
Michelle climbed over the fence and into the ally way and turned around, "Yeah that."   
  
Shane chuckled, "Cause I didn't want to freak you out."  
  
Michelle giggled, "Shane, I like you for who you are. It doesn't matter if your some super ninja. All the best." She told him honestly.   
  
Shane smiled, "Thanks." He responded. They walked for a bit in till they stopped in front of Michelle's house. She turned and grabbed Shane's hand, looking in his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad things turned out well." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for everything that has happened."  
  
She shook her head, "Its all right. Lets just hope the next time you fight, there is less lighting bolts." Shane moved closer and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Michelle broke away and turned to head into her house. She glanced back and waved before entering her home. Shane sighed and walked back to Storm Chargers. Tori and Blake were sitting on the beach, listening to the waves crash upon the beach. They both remained silent, unable to figure out what to say.   
  
"Blake." She spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Blake interuptted, "I shouldn't have yelled at you at the dance."   
  
Tori smiled, "It's all right. I'm sorry too."  
  
Blake looked away, "I should have warned you ahead of time. I didn't know you lost feelings for me."  
  
Tori shook her head, "Blake. Don't be stupid." She responded.  
  
He looked at her weird, "What?"  
  
Tori rolled her eyes, inching forward, "If I didn't, would I still do this?" She said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Blake closed his eyes and they locked lips for a few seconds. Tori broke away and bit her lips, Blake started to blush.   
  
"I guess not." He responded softly, "I'm sorry if I hurt you during battle."  
  
"It was more like I hurt you." Tori chuckled.  
  
Blake rolled his eyes, "Well then, it's pay back!" He exclaimed as he jumped on Tori. She started to laugh, trying to get away. She got up and ran down the beach, with Blake chasing after him. She used her ninja skills and ran across the ocean water.  
  
Blake crossed his arms, "Now that's not fair." He stammered.  
  
Tori grinned, "Come on, you're not afraid of a little water are you!"  
  
Blake smiled, "No." He said as he ran into the water. Tori tip toe across, trying to stay away. Blake jumped out of the water and knocked Tori into the water. She came up, gasping for air, laughing.  
  
"I'm all wet!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's what water does!" He laughed. Tori chuckled and pushed Blake back under water again. Blake came up, gasping for air, he looked into Tori's eyes and smiled, "This day turned out better then I thought."  
  
Tori nodded, "Indeed it has. Hope everything is turning out okay with everyone else." She told him.  
  
---  
  
A/N How was that? Let me know guys and thanks so much for reviewing! END CHAPTER. I have TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO.. some people think this is the end, its not. 


	10. Chapter 10: Where is The Love Part 2

A/N: All Power Rangers do not belong to me. Katana and Jade are indeed from Mortal Kombat and enjoy the season finale (Expect an epilogue tho lol)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Where is the Love Part 2 (Season Finale)  
  
Hunter and Kayla were walking along the tracks. They were watching the sun set in front of them as they remained silent. So much had happen to Kayla and she was trying to get use to everything being back to normal. Hunter turned and smiled to her as he grabbed her hand and guided her to the table. He sat down and waved her to do the same. She didn't waste any time, she jumped into her seat and turned to Hunter.  
  
"Well, Dustin would love to see us getting along." Hunter joked.   
  
Kayla blushed, bitting her lips, "Yeah." She responded, "You know, I never hated you Hunter. I always thought of you as a sweet guy. You just never showed it at first."   
  
Hunter chuckled as he placed his hands on the table, "Yeah, guess I didn't. Should I apologize?"  
  
Kayla smacked him in the arm, "That would be nice!"   
  
Hunter kept on laughing as Kayla pouted her lips. He stared into her eyes, "I'm sorry Kayla." He whispered.   
  
She smiled, "Me too. Thank you so much for everything." She replied as she reached to give Hunter a hug.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea." Hunter grinned, "Let's go Motocrossing, but not on the tracks."  
  
"Where else would we race?" She asked.  
  
Hunter chuckled as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the bikes, "Just follow me!" Meanwhile, Cam had arrived to the Thunder Academy where he walked through the courtyard. He had Kain on his back as he made his way through, avoiding eyes of students around him. Leanne came out of the building and greeted him.  
  
"Cam. I was expecting you." She said Cam knelt down and laid Kain on the floor. Leanne summoned two students to take him into the academy.  
  
"Jade and Katana filled me in on what happened." She spoke up.  
  
Cam nodded, "Yeah. He'll be out of it for a while."  
  
"Well, when he gets up, he has a lot of explaining to do." Leanne chuckled, "Man, is Hunter coming back soon? The Thunder Academy has been so busy."  
  
"I'm not sure." He shrugged, "Right now, he's at the tracks with Kayla."  
  
"Kayla?" Leanne asked.   
  
Cam nodded, "Yeah. Dustin's cousin."   
  
"Ah." Leanne responded, "How is Blake and Tori now?"   
  
Cam sighed, "They're great!" He tries saying happily.   
  
Leanne raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Cam turned around started to walk away, "Not really. I'm happy for them. I really am." Leanne took a step forward and placed her hand on Cam's shoulder.   
  
"I'm guessing you had feelings also. I'm sure you will find someone." She reassured him.   
  
Cam smiled, "Look, I got to get going. I'll tell Hunter to come back quick."   
  
"All right." She replied as Cam ninja streaked off. She turned and entered the academy. Cam had ninja streaked all the way back to Ninja Ops. He quickly made his way down the stairs and towards the terminal to make sure that there were no more disturbance in the city. He sighed in relief as he found nothing. With the city back to normal, he decided to hit the beach to find Tori and Blake. He turned around and went back up the stairs and out of the academy with great haste. Tori and Blake were walking out of the water, their clothes were completely drenched.   
  
"That was great." Tori exclaimed as she sat down on her towel.  
  
Blake chuckled, "Normally, were supposed to change in our bathing suite before we go swimming." He pointed out.   
  
Tori smacked him in the arm, "You shouldn't have knocked me in!" She protested. They both bursted out laughing. Tori closed her eyes and then opened them to see Cam making his way towards them. She stood up and brushed the sand off her.   
  
"Cam." She said with a smile.  
  
Cam glanced at Blake and then back at her, "You guys went swimming with your clothes on?"   
  
Blake stood up and smirked, "You rather have them off?"   
  
Tori turned around and gasped, "Blake!" Blake started to laugh as he rolled up the towels. Tori turned and continued to smile at Cam.  
  
"Right." Cam responded to his joke.  
  
Blake turned and stood beside Tori, "Look, Cam. If your mad cause I ruined your night at the dance. I'm sorry dude, but let it go. Enough the attitude."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad Blake. I came over to say hi, and your accusing me of something."   
  
Tori sighed, "Stop it you two. Were all friends here."   
  
Blake tossed the towels over his shoulder, "Yeah, friends." He said, extending his hand out.   
  
Cam looked over at Tori then reached out his hand. They both shook on it and Cam forced a smile as he let go. Blake looked over Cam's shoulder and spotted Shane walking towards them with his skateboard. He waved to the red ranger.  
  
"Shane!" Blake yelled.  
  
"Hey guys!" Shane exclaimed as he greeted them all. Before anyone could say a word, they heard screams coming from the woods. Tori frantically turned around, to see where it was coming from.  
  
"Did you guys here that!?" She whispered. Blake trotted through the sand towards the woods to see if he could here the scream again. Suddenly Dustin came bursting out of the bushes and collides into Blake. Marah jumped out of the woods and looked at everyone. She started to laugh in a bit of embarrassment.   
  
"Oh hi guys." She waved to them.   
  
"Ugh.." Dustin groaned as he rolled in the sand. Blake pulled himself up and helped Dustin get on his feet.   
  
"What are you two doing?" Tori asked them, "I heard screaming."  
  
Marah smiled, "Nothing. Was just chasing Dustin." She explained.  
  
"She's scary when you get her mad!" Dustin pointed out. Suddenly two faint engines were heard in the distant.   
  
"What now?" Shane asked, looking around.   
  
Cam pointed out into the distant, "Look!" He shouted. Hunter and Kayla were racing across the beach towards them. Kayla slammed on the gas and went flying past Hunter, taking a sharp turn to circle the other rangers. Hunter went straight through, making Tori and Cam jump out of the way. The Crimson rider slammed on the brake, sending dirt at Marah and Blake. Hunter lifted his helmet off and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." He said to them. Tori got up and glared at him as Marah went over to punch him in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't do that!" Marah screamed. Hunter looked into her eyes, trying to give her a puppy dog face. Marah started to laugh as she pushed him off the bike. Kayla stuck her helmet on the ground and walked over to all of them. She brushed her hair back and waved at her cousin.   
  
"Well, the whole party is here." Cam joked.  
  
Kayla looked at Tori, "You're all wet!" She stated the obvious.   
  
Tori looked down at her, forgetting about that, "Oh yeah! Come on guys, let me go get changed and we can go get something to eat."   
  
Shane clapped his hands together, "That sounds good."   
  
"Race you to the car Marah!" Dustin grinned.   
  
Marah held back the laughing and bolted down the beach.  
  
"Hey-hey! Wait for me!" Dustin exclaimed as he chased after her. Hunter and Kayla both exchanged looks.  
  
"Okay Moto-Girl. Let's see if you can really play with the big boys." Hunter grinned as he stuck on his helmet.  
  
Kayla smirked, "Well Hunter. Prepare to eat dirt. Your going to lose." She said casually, making her way to her bike, "Last one there has to buy the other person food. Deal?"  
  
Hunter chuckled, "You're on!" He shouted. Hunter slammed on the gas and went flying forward, with Kayla following close behind. They sped past the rangers and kept on going. 'This vacation didn't end up too bad after all.' Hunter said to himself as he continued towards the parking lot. The sun began to set and the day was ending. Whatever was going to happen next, they were going to face it. Face it together.   
  
---  
  
A/N Then End! The End! R&R. Should i have an epilogue? 


End file.
